¿Lo podré conquistar?
by SoffiiGaby
Summary: Aome Higurashi es una chica normal, que se enamoró a primera vista de Inuyasha, será posible para ella conquistarlo aún sabiendo ¡que casi no son amigos! Capi 8 el final :3
1. Prólogo

**N/A**: Bienvenidos a mi fic, espero les guste, le agradezco a Nataome porque sin darse cuenta fue la que me dio una idea para comenzar a escribirlo.

La historia es mía pero los personajes le pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

El año pasado me enamoré de un chico, Inuyasha Taisho, es lindo, alto, musculoso, de cabello largo y negro, ojos de ese mismo color; es muy popular y sobre todo entre las mujeres.

Pero la verdad fue a primera vista mi amor y lo poco que lo llegué a conocer hizo que me enamorara más de él, pero el problema es que mi amor nunca fue correspondido ya que nunca le gusté; intentaba hacerme su amiga, pero cada vez que lo intentaba fallaba, lo volvía a intentar y volvía a fallar; hasta a mi me sorprende la perseverancia que tenía en ese entonces, ya que no dejaba que nada me derrotara y si algo se metía en mi camino no me importaba, no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

De seguro se preguntarán-**¿Quién es esta loca**?-Pues se los diré, mi nombre es: Aome Higurashi, tengo el cabello largo, de color negro azabache, ojos de color negro, soy alta, esbelta y muy bonita y no es porque me crea mucho ni nada.

Muy pocas veces el me hablaba, más veces le hablaba yo a él y a veces o las pocas veces que lo hacía me decía que si le podía explicar algo, yo con gusto lo hacía pero siempre esperaba algo más; como un día en el que él se me acercó y me dijo:

**-Aome!**

Y yo no sé porque se me ocurrió que me iba a confesar sus sentimientos o me iba a pedir ser su novia, como siempre lo imaginé, pero no fue nada más ni nada menos que esto:

**-Préstame tu cuaderno, es que no copie el temario.**

Lo sé, fue estúpido pensar eso pero que se le va a hacer, en ese momento lo primero que me vino a la mente fue eso, y me desilusioné un poco.

Poco a poco se fue acabando el año, y yo cada vez me frustraba más con miedo a que no me tocara en el mismo salón que él y nos dejáramos de hablar lo poco que ya hablábamos.

Sango, mi mejor amiga, como siempre, me decía que me confesara, pero yo siempre le respondí que no.

La verdad no me arrepiento de no haberme confesado, de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber podido hacer algo más para gustarle, por más que intentaba ser su amiga no lo conseguía y si quería gustarle, por algo tenía que empezar pero ni ser su amiga lograba.

Cursaba segundo año de secundaria, la verdad me gustaba mucho y me dolía que no me correspondiera pero no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo y**-¿qué creen?-**Fallé, después de eso en las vacaciones, yo le había dado mi número de celular y**-¿A qué no adivinan cuantas veces me llamó?-** Cero, ni una mísera llamada, así que poco a poco me fui olvidando de él, o eso creía, llegué al punto en que casi ni lo recordaba, de vez en cuando me acordaba de él, pero pensaba que ya no sentía nada por él.

Al comienzo de este nuevo año escolar**-¿A qué no saben que paso?**- Quedé en el mismo salón que él, creo que Dios no me quiere, me la pasé negándome, diciéndome que él ya no me gustaba, pero no era cierto, por dentro me seguía gustando como la primera vez, pero no quería aceptarlo, hasta que por fin un día lo acepté, pero seguía con el mismo problema que le año pasado, él, casi, no es mi amigo, rara vez hablamos, y tengo ahora una gran duda-**¿Seré capaz de conquistarlo?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Se que lo hice muy corto, pero ténganme paciencia, es solo el prologo, el próximo capítulo lo tendré listo como para el domingo 5 o lunes 6…déjenme un comentario que quiero saber su opinión ya que no me convence del todo


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animaron a continuarlo ^^, les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia si es mía ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

-**¿Qué creen?- **Hace poco soñé que tenía una cita con Inuyasha en un WcDonalds, ya sé, es poco probable y un pésimo lugar para una cita, pero de algo sirven los sueños, pero al final resultó en pesadilla, ya que algo salía mal, se me olvidó que fue lo que salió mal cuando me desperté, **-jajaja que cabeza la mia, todo se me olvida**- y ya no me quería hablar, me desperté asustada.

El día comenzó tranquilo, aparte de la pesadilla, le conté de mi sueño a Sango, quien no paraba de reírse, y bromearme diciendo:

-**¿Qué tal si vamos los tres a un WcDonalds?-**o si no también decía-**¿Quieres que les arregle un cita para ir al WcDonalds?**

Para luego continuar riéndose de mi cara de horror, como siempre, yo estaba pendiente si llegaba Inuyasha, pero nada que aparecía- **Me pregunto ¿por qué no ha llegado?-**

Pasaban las horas y nada que llegaba-**¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?**

Las horas pasaban y me preocupaba cada vez más-**¿Por qué no llega?- **Le pregunté a Sango

-**Si tú no sabes, menos yo- **Me respondió

Luego escuchamos a Koga, un compañero de clases, diciendo:

-**Él no va a venir hoy-** Dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha-** Se rompió un dedo-**Todos empezaron a decir

-**¿Por eso faltó? ¿Por un dedo? ¿Nada más por eso falta?**

**-Estoy segura de que le pasó algo, no tiene sentido que falte por un dedo**- Pensé

Así pasó el día, al llegar a mi casa, tiré mi maleta en la cama y me conecté en msn para ver si estaba conectado, pero nada- **¿Acaso se lo tragó la tierra?-** Pensé, luego me conecté en Facebook, tampoco estaba conectado- **Este es el colmo, ¿Dónde se metió?-**

Me puse a chatear en msn y en una de esas fui de nuevo a facebook y lo vi conectado.

-**Inuyasha, hola**- Le escribí

Luego de eso se desconectó,* caída estilo anime por mi parte*-** Y yo que me tome la molestia en escribirle –** Pensé

Más tarde lo volví a encontrar conectado y pasó lo mismo que la vez anterior- ¿**Por qué esto me pasa a mí?-**

De repente se volvió a conectar y me respondió:

-**Hola ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien y ¿tú?-** le respondí

**-Fui al doctor para que me enyesarán el brazo**

**-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?**

**-Te lo cuento mañana**

Y luego de eso se desconectó

-**¿Por qué no me lo quiso contar por Facebook?-** Pensé

Como ya era de noche me fui a dormir, al día siguiente, estaba impaciente porque llegara**-¿Dónde estará?-** Así sonó el timbre para la segunda hora de clases: Inglés

-**¡Qué aburrido!- **Pensé, ya me estaba aburriendo y ni siquiera había comenzado la clase

**-Pónganse en grupos, resuelvan los ejercicios del libro, las páginas están copiadas en el tablero**- o eso fue lo que le entendí a la profesora cuando hablaba en inglés.

**-¿Vamos juntas?**- Le dije a Sango que se sienta en el puesto detrás del mío al final de la fila.

**-Claro-** Me respondió

Unimos las bancas y comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios, que ninguna de las dos quería hacer, así que al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos hablando de cualquier otra cosa.

De repente llegó Inuyasha, inmediatamente, todos en el salón, detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo por ver quién había entrado al salón y las caras de asombro no faltaron al ver que Inuyasha tenía un brazo enyesado y un ojo morado. Varios se acercaron a preguntarle que le había pasado, a lo que él siempre respondía:

**-Me caí-** Pero la cosa es que siempre cambiaba el lugar en donde se había caído-**Me caí de las escaleras-** Decía en algunas ocasiones**-Me caí en un WcDonalds**- Decía otras, siempre cambiaba la versión, de en qué lugar se había caído.

Al Sango escuchar que se cayó en un WcDonalds, inmediatamente se acordó de mi pesadilla y me empezó a decir con miedo:

**-Que miedo… tu pesadilla…ocurrió en el mismo lugar… Tus sueños son poderosos-**

**-No seas exagerada, no fue eso.**

Al acabarse la clase de inglés, me acerqué a él y le dije:

**-¿Cómo te rompiste el brazo?**

**-Me caí**- Lo miré con cara de no te creo nada

-**Bueno, si no me quieres decir, al menos me puedes decir ¿Cómo te hiciste el morado del ojo?**

Entonces él con su mano sana (es decir la que no tenía el yeso) me golpeó levemente en el hombro para darme a entender que lo golpearon.

**-¿Te golpearon?-**Él asintió-**¿Así fue como te rompiste el brazo?-**Volvió a asentir

**-Pero no digas nada-**Dicho esto se fue

Regresé a mi puesto y miré a Sango con una sonrisa, la verdad no fue la gran cosa que me dijera pero me hizo sentir muy feliz.

-**Inuyasha me dijo que fue lo que le pasó en el brazo-** Dije aún sonriendo

-**¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?**

-**No te diré, él me dijo que no le dijera a nadie.**

**-Vamos, no seas así, dime**

**-No**

**-Bueno no me digas…. ¡DIME!**

**-No**

Así pasó el resto del día hasta que a Sango se le olvidó el tema. Ya era la hora de irnos a casa-**Hasta que por fin se acabo el día-**Pensé

**-Aome**-Dijo Inuyasha

**-Dime-** Dije con una sonrisa

**-¿Me prestas tu cuaderno de Japonés? Es para sacarle una foto de lo que copiaron**

**-Está bien**

**-Miroku- **Lo llamó Inuyasha**-Sácale foto a las páginas y me las envias por email.**

(Cabe destacar que el celular de Inuyasha estaba descompuesto) Mientras Miroku le sacaba las fotos al cuaderno

**-Si quieres te lo puedes llevar**-Le dije

**-No, estudia.**

**-No voy a estudiar hoy, si quieres llévatelo**

**-No, estudia.**

**-Igual se va a quedar en el casillero-**ya estaba comenzando a enojarme, cuál es su insistencia en que estudie.

**-No**

**-Listo-Dijo Miroku-Aome, ¿me prestas tu cuaderno y te lo devuelvo mañana?**

**-Si no se lo presto, se va a ver raro que se lo haya ofrecido a Inuyasha y no se lo quiera prestar a Miroku**-Pensé-**Si, tómalo**-Dije

Inuyasha solo se quedó callado y se fue.

Así terminé de guardar mis cosas en el casillero y me fui yo también a casa, como siempre me conecté en la computadora pero hoy Inuyasha no se conectó, con toda la pereza del mundo empecé a hacer mi tarea…Hasta que me aburrí y me puse a escuchar música-**por ahora mi meta es convertirme en su amiga, no estoy muy segura, pero sé que lograré conquistarlo...algún día.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Lamento hacer los capis tan cortos pero poco a poco se van a ir haciendo más largos ^^, por favor me gustaría que comentaran diciéndome lo que les gustó y lo que no para ir mejorando ^^, hasta el siguiente capi


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Bueno, tuve unos contratiempos, pero aquí está el capitulo 2 lamento la demora, espero les guste ^^. Además de que lo hice un poquito más largo que el capi anterior jeje pero no mucho

**P.D:** Los nombres de los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Bueno, ahora mi meta es hacerme su amiga... **¿Cómo lo hago?**

De pronto tocó la campana anunciando, lo más esperado desde que entramos al colegio, el recreo; así mismo Inuyasha se me acercó.

-**Aome, me prestas tu cuaderno de biología.**

-**Claro**-respondí entregándole dicho cuaderno-** toma**

Inuyasha fue a sacarle fotocopia; me quedé dentro del aula, mirando la ventana perdida en mis pensamientos- **¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo lo puedo conquistar? ¿Qué debo hacer para convertirme en su amiga?**- esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza y no podía encontrarles respuesta alguna

-**Chicos, saquen sus libros y cuadernos-**Dijo la profesora sacándome de mis cavilaciones

**-¿Cuándo llegó? o mejor dicho ¿Cuándo comenzó la clase?-**Dije en voz baja

Inuyasha me devolvió mi cuaderno. La profesora nos mandó a leer silenciosamente, así que entre el aburrimiento y las pocas ganas de leer me puse a escribir una carta de amor para Inuyasha, que por cierto nunca se la voy a entregar, esta decía:

"_Inuyasha, si pudiera decírtelo de frente lo haría._

_Quería decirte que desde el año pasado me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento en que te vi, tal vez me creas un estúpida por eso, pero es la verdad, yo sé que no te gusto, pero no me daré por vencida._

_Cuando me sonríes me haces sonreír y me alegras el día, siempre pienso en ti y a veces no puedo dormir por pensar en ti; cada vez que te veo con alguna chica pienso__**: "tal vez a Inuyasha le gusta esa chica"**__ también pienso:__**" Me gustaría que solo me sonriera a mi" **__lo admito a veces me muero de los celos pero eso solo muestra lo mucho que te quiero y que no quiero perderte por nada del mundo._

_Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti siento que el tiempo se pasa volando, no sabes lo que daría porque el tiempo fuera despacio y poder permanecer junto a ti, haces que mi corazón se aceleré y cada día que no me hablas me duele mucho, no te diré quién soy, solo te diré que siempre estaré allí para ti y cuando necesites decirme algo, no dudes que te escucharé._

_Anónimo"_

Ya sé, es bobo firmar como anónimo una carta que nunca será entregada, pero que se le va a hacer, igual nunca la va a leer.

Así tocó el timbre anunciando que se acabó la hora de clases y que nos tocaba la siguiente materia: Matemáticas.

Cerré mi cuaderno y me viré para hablar con Sango mientras no llegaba la profesora

**-¿Qué haces?-**Dije

**-Nada, morirme de aburrimiento.-**Me contestó

**-Sí o no que la profesora de japonés se viste como payaso.**

**-Si, como que se viste a oscuras todas las mañanas.**

Creo que no entendieron muy bien porque hablo de que la profesora de japonés se viste como payaso, pues déjenme explicarles, la profesora llegó vestida con: una camisa morada, un pantalón ajustado verde chillón, unos zapatos negros y unos aretes de color marrón o bueno, los aretes cambiaban de color con la luz, porque a veces se veían grises, otras negros, otras morado y por último se vio de color marrón.

**-Esa profesora no se le puede definir el sexo**- Se rio Sango- **es que tiene cara de hombre pero el cuerpo es de mujer**- Nos comenzamos a reír las dos

**-Aome**-Se me acercó Inuyasha- **¿Cuáles son las páginas que vienen para la prueba de geografía?**

**-Mmm... Son estás 3 de aquí-** Dije cogiendo el libro de él y señalándole las páginas.

**-Gracias-**Dijo él

Así pasaron las horas de clase hasta que llegamos a la hora de la salida, vi a Inuyasha sentado en su puesto y me animé a acércame a hablarle

**-Inuyasha, ¿Tú a qué hora te despiertas en la mañana?**

Ya sé mal tema de conversación pero no se me ocurrió nada más y me puse nerviosa.

**-Cómo a las 3 y media para hacer la tarea.**

**-¡Tan temprano!-**Dije sorprendida

**-Por cierto te debo muchos favores-** Me dijo

**-No, no es nada, no me molesta ayudarte-**Dije sonriéndole

Sango con cara de traviesa se me acercó y dijo:

**-Aome, ¿Qué es esto?-** Dijo mostrándome la carta que había escrito para Inuyasha

**-¡No la muestres! ¡Devuélvemela!-** Le dije intentando quitársela

**-No te la voy a devolver**- Dijo y justo en ese momento se la quité- **Oye regrésamela**

**-¡No! ¡Nunca debiste verlo! ¡Eso es privado!**

Inuyasha ya se había ido

**-¿Por qué no se la dejas en el casillero a Inuyasha?**

**-¡Porque no!**

**-Vamos, hazlo**

**-No, y si se la muestra a todos en el salón**

**-Varias personas ya saben que me gusta porque soy muy obvia, me molestarían de por vida, sería la peor humillación de toda mi vida.**

**-Vamos, no seas así, no exageres, sabes que eso no va a pasar.**

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura?**

**-Tú sabes que él no es así.**

**-¡Que no!**

**-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo-**Dijo y agarró mi cuaderno de mis manos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo

-**Sango, no seas así, devuélvemelo.**

**-Él no sabrá que eres tú, esta como anónimo, acuérdate.**

**-No importa, devuélvemelo-** Dije intentando quitárselo

-**Que no-**arrancó la página del cuaderno

Sango como siempre, estaba lista para todo y tenía ya preparada un sobre con corazones. Al ver el sobre me sorprendí

**-¿De dónde sacaste ese sobre?**

**-Siempre tengo un sobre para cualquier emergencia, si necesito enviar una carta a un chico que me guste o algo así.**

**-Que mala excusa**

**-Bueno, esperaba que hicieras algo así para yo darte un último empujón y darle la carta a Inuyasha**-Dijo aprovechando que yo estaba pendiente de su explicación metió la carta en el sobre y así lo metió en el casillero de Inuyasha

**-Sango, te voy a matar, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?**

**-Fue por tu bien.**

**-Tienes 5 segundos para comenzar a correr- **Sango recogió sus cosas-** uno-**Sango comenzó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo-** 5- ** Comencé a correr yo detrás de ella

Hasta que me cansé y lo dejé por la paz.

Fui a mi casa y tiré la maleta en el piso, no podía concentrarme en hacer la tarea debido a lo que acababa de suceder, así que encendí la computadora y me puse a escuchar canciones hasta que se hizo tarde y fui a dormir.

Estaba tan preocupada que aun acostada en la cama, no conciliaba el sueño debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría suceder, en cómo el reaccionaria, si sería bueno o malo, si lo descubriría de una vez o tardaría mucho, si sabría que fui yo con solo ver mi letra, ya que le e prestado muchos cuadernos y él les ha sacado fotocopia, de seguro ya reconoce mi letra, si me correspondería o si se reiría de mi, hay muchas cosas que podrían pasar y tengo mucho miedo de que me rechace.

Entre tanto pensamiento no sé cómo me quedé dormida pero para mi mala suerte soñé con que Inuyasha se daba cuenta de que era yo y me rechazaba, hasta mis sueños me dicen que me va a rechazar, ¿Qué más podría pasar? Ya sé lo único que falta es que me rechace...

**-Creo que así no podré conquistarlo**- Pensé

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lamento hacer el capítulo más corto pero es que no tuve tiempo para escribir y es que tampoco tuve mucha inspiración así que lo siento y espero que me dejen algún review con sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo y como podría mejorar y si quieren me pueden dar ideas… no tengo ninguna xD espero que les haya gustado el capi y los veré en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A**: Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste, agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y espero que me sigan apoyando ^^ este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me han apoyado desde el prologo, gracias a todos y aquí está el capi 3… se me olvida los personajes no son míos sino de **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

A la mañana siguiente me arreglé como cualquier otro día, pero de mi mente no podía quitar la duda de si seria correspondida o no.

Llegué a la escuela lo más temprano que pude y para mi suerte Inuyasha no había llegado, bueno él siempre llega tarde, sería un milagro verlo temprano… Además de que llegué tan temprano que no había nadie en el salón, ni siquiera el profesor, que en muchas ocasiones era el primero en llegar.

Me senté en mi banca y acomodé mis cosas, de repente mi vista se posó en el casillero de Inuyasha, el salón estaba en absoluto silencio y casi podía escuchar la carta dentro del casillero pidiéndome a gritos ser sacada de allí antes de ser descubierta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al pensar que mi "carta" todavía no había sido leída y tenía una oportunidad para sacarla y botarla antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Me acerqué lentamente ya que el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón no me permitía moverme con mucha facilidad. Por fin llegué hasta el casillero, mi corazón cada vez iba latiendo con mayor rapidez, si alguien me descubría no tenía ninguna buena excusa, ya que todos saben que mi casillero se encuentra al otro lado del salón y que este casillero le pertenece a Inuyasha, lo primero que hice fue ver el candado y fijarme si no estaba cerrado, estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban… al parecer estaba cerrado, pero yo no tenía la llave**-¿Qué hago?-** Pensé

Acerqué mi mano al candado lentamente, debido a que mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar a un ritmo que asustaría a cualquier cardiólogo, lo agarré y comencé a jalarlo, ya se mal método, pero no se que mas hacer, no tengo la llave, no se abría. Solté un suspiro y justo en ese momento

-**¿Qué hace señorita Higurashi?** Me dijo el profesor, quien acababa de entrar en el aula

-**Yo…yo…no…no estaba…haciendo nada**- Dije muy nerviosa, y mi corazón seguía torturándome

Caminé rígida hasta mi puesto y me senté, justo comenzaron a llegar mis compañeros y a esfumarse mis posibilidades de sacar la condenada carta, mi corazón dejo de latir tan rápido y comenzó a latir normalmente.

A la segunda hora de clases llegó Inuyasha. Dejó su maleta en su puesto y fue a su casillero a sacar sus libros, mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente, pero si antes latía rápido, esta vez parecía que mi corazón estaba compitiendo por ver quién latía más rápido y no quería perder.

Vi a Inuyasha abrir el casillero lentamente… (Como no se qué sonido hace un corazón y no quiero poner *bum*bum* voy a sustituir los bum por 3 puntitos), Lo llamó uno de sus amigos…Hablaron un rato….Inuyasha se volteó y dirigió su mirada hacia el casillero, donde notó el sobre con corazones…Lo agarró y lo metió dentro de uno de sus libros…cerró el casillero…regresó a su puesto y lo guardo en su maleta

Si mis compañeros de clase hubiera visto mi expresión, de seguro hubieran quedado anonadados, era una mezcla de alivio, decepción, alegría, tristeza, enojo, nerviosismo, entre muchas más.

Luego sonó el timbre del recreo, vi a Inuyasha sentado en su puesto, esperando que todos se fueran del salón, así lo hicieron, sólo quedábamos él y yo, pero al parecer no había notado mi presencia, abrió su maleta, agarró el libro donde había metido la carta y la sacó.

La miró por ambos lados, buscando un remitente, pero no había nada, abrió con lentitud el sobre y sacó la hoja que había dentro, la leyó, tenía una sonrisa que nunca había visto, era tan tierna, llena de felicidad, era usual verlo sonreír con sus amigos, pero esta vez era una sonrisa diferente; había tanta ternura en su mirada y sostenía la hoja con una delicadeza, como si fuera un pedazo de cristal que con el mínimo roce se pudiera romper en pedazos. La releyó y volvió a sonreír, en ese momento se cayó mi lápiz al suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo y él notó mi presencia, con velocidad guardó la carta en su casillero, salió del salón sin poder decirle si quiera algo y sin reclamarme nada.

**-Maldito lápiz-** Dije por lo bajo mientras salía del salón

Ese lápiz me las va a pagar-**¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quemarlo? ¿Romperlo a la mitad y botarlo a la basura? ¿Qué se lo coman los insectos? ¿Tirarlo desde la punta del edificio más alto? ¿Pasarle por encima con el auto de mi madre?-** Pensé, no me importaba si no sentía nada, ese lápiz iba a sufrir

Caminé por los pasillos del colegio sin un rumbo fijo, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo en el cual pudiera pensar, en todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero a cada sitio al cual iba se encontraba con estudiantes, al final fui a la enfermería, era el único lugar de la escuela que siempre estaba vacío, a excepción de la enfermera, pero eso no era de mucha importancia.

**-Disculpe, estoy un poco mareada**- Mentí

**-Acuéstate en una de las camillas un rato y si no se te pasó el mareo dime y te daré algo-** Me contestó amablemente

Asentí y fui directo a la última camilla, abrí la cortina, entré y la cerré, todo estaba pulcro y en perfecto orden, hasta daba un poco de pena acostarse en esa cama y desarreglarla.

Si bien no era el mejor lugar para pensar, era el más tranquilo. Me acosté en la cama y me puse a mirar la ventana, analicé lo que sucedió, cómo el reaccionó, la expresión de su rostro, cada vez volvía a pensar en lo que pasó intentando descifrar en su rostro si descubrió que era mía o no, hasta el mínimo detalle.

Pero nada, no tenía ni la más mínima pista, y no podía dejar de pensar que le gusto mi carta, lo hizo sonreír, lo hizo mostrarme, sin que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa que jamás había visto. Me gustaría creer que soy la primera persona que ha visto su verdadera sonrisa.

Así sonó el timbre y me levanté de la camilla, ya no le encontraba sentido a seguir pensando. Fui directo a mi salón y cuando todos nos encontrábamos sentados, el profesor dijo:

**-Cómo a algunos estudiantes les ha ido mal últimamente los cambiaré de puesto.**

**-¡¿QUÉ?-**Dijo en coro todo el salón

Todos estaban a gusto con sus puestos actuales y querían seguir permaneciendo con los mismos compañeros de siempre.

**-Sango, cambie de puesto con Bankotsu-**

**-Sango, no le hagas caso, quédate, ¿En qué materia vas mal?-** Le dije

**-No puedo, me tengo que ir o me regañará, en matemáticas**- Me dijo antes de irse al otro extremo del salón

**-Inuyasha, cambie de puesto con Hoyo-** Dijo el profesor

Un…momento… ¿Hoyo?...que…Inu…yasha…cambie de puesto con…Hoyo…eso…quiere decir que…Inuyasha…. ¡¿VA A SENTARSE AL LADO MIO!

Esto era definitivo, alguien allá arriba no me quería, Sango me miró desde el otro extremo del salón y levanto su pulgar y yo negué con la cabeza, ella seguía, como diciéndome que debía estar feliz pero ¿Como podía estar feliz? Bueno, estaba feliz... pero debía admitir que los nervios me carcomían por dentro**-¿Cómo rayos debo actuar teniéndolo tan cerca?**- Pensé

Lo miré de reojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, la cercanía me ponía nerviosa, era algo inevitable, no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo tan cerca... me parecía imposible que aquello estuviera pasando**-¿Será que hasta los profesores se darían cuanta de lo que siento por él y estaban confabulando en mi contra?-** Pensé-**No, no puede ser eso-**

-**Tienen que darme 3 excelentes razones para no estar con la persona que cambie de puesto- **Dijo el profesor

Las ganas de decirle que cambiara a Inuyasha de puesto no faltaron, pero no tenía ninguna buena razón, además de que no debía, esta era una oportunidad única de estar a su lado…pero….pero seria muy vergonzoso y una tortura si él sabe que esa carta la escribí yo y no me corresponde-**¿Qué haré?- **Me pregunté mentalmente

-**Aome, ¿estás bien?-** Me preguntó Inuyasha

-**Si-**Mentí

Pasaron las horas una tras otra y en ninguna Inuyasha me habló, y yo que pensaba que íbamos a ser ahora mas amigos ya que estamos uno al lado del otro, pero ni me volteó a ver. Al final de la última clase, empecé a arreglar mi maleta para irme a casa cuando:

-**Aome, ¿tú conoces a todas las chicas de este salón?**- Dijo Inuyasha

-**Si… ¿Po…Por qué?-** Dije con nerviosismo

-**Entonces reconoces sus letras ¿Verdad?- **

**-Sí, conozco la de la mayoría.**

**-Pues, verás, hoy encontré en mi casillero una carta de amor anónima y quiero descubrir de quien es- **Dijo mientras me tendía la carta

Yo la cogí y fingí que la leía, yo ya sabía todo lo que decía.

**-Y bueno ¿Sábes de quién es?**

**-Yo… bueno…esto verás… la carta… pues **

**-¿Sabes o no**?- Me insistió

-**Si sé**- Solté

**-Y bueno ¿De quién es?**

**-La carta es…es…-**Tragué saliva-**es…**

**-¡Dime de una maldita vez de quien es!**

**-¡No crees que tú lo tienes que averiguar! ¡Usa tu cerebro, busca las fotocopias de los cuadernos de las chicas que sacaste y compara las letras! ¡Tomate la molestia de si quiera intentar averiguarlo! ¡Es muy ofensivo de tu parte, no tomarte la molestia de investigar quién es, esa pobre chica de seguro está muy nerviosa y tú no aprecias sus sentimientos!**

**-¡Cómo sabes todo eso!-**Dijo**- ¡Cómo sabes que esa chica está pasando por eso! ¡Por qué no me quieres dar la respuesta y ya!**

Ya estaba yo enojada

**-¡¿SABES POR QUÉ?**

**-¿POR QUÉ?**

**-Porque la que escribió la carta-**Me detuve y no estaba segura si decirlo o no pero ya no me podía echar para atrás- **la que escribió la carta fue…fue**

**-¿Quién fue, Aome? No tengo tiempo para esto.**

Esto ya era el colmo, además de que no se quiere tomar la molestia de investigar, me presiona a mí para que se lo diga

**-Mira allá, ¿Qué es eso?**

Y como un idiota miró hacia dónde estaba señalando y yo aproveché, agarré mi maleta y salí del salón como si estuviera corriendo en un maratón, no había alma que me detuviera, al cabo de poco tiempo, llegué a mi casa y me tiré en la cama.

**-¿Qué estupidez dije? Ahora de seguro no me va a querer ni hablar**- Pensé

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo numero 3 de ¿Lo podré conquistar?, lamento la demora pero con la escuela y algunos asuntos personales por resolver no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, espero me disculpen y que me dejen algún review con sus criticas (constructivas) y o sugerencias, gracias por apoyarme y espero que sigan leyendo mis capítulos.


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Lamento la demora, pero entre los deberes escolares y asuntos personales, no he podido escribir… Se les agradece la comprensión y espero que les guste el siguiente capi….Antes de que se me olvide, los personajes no son míos (por desgracia ¬¬) si no de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

Por cierto los (…) son mis pensamientos xD

_Pensamiento de Inuyasha_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

Cuando volteé mi mirada y busqué lo que Aome señalaba no vi nada.

**-Oye, Aome, yo no veo nada-**Dije, me volteé a verla, pero no estaba -**Caí como un idiota-** Dije por lo bajo apretando los puños

Recogí mi maleta y salí del salón, mientras caminaba hacia mi casa varias preguntas azotaban mi mente, y una de ellas era **-¿Por qué Aome no quiso decirme de quien era la carta?**-Pensaba que era mi amiga, que me ayudaría a encontrar a la chica misteriosa de aquella hermosa carta...

Aunque, por muy idiota que pareciera, había pensado, y debo admitir, deseado que fuera ella la dueña de esa carta, pero era algo totalmente imposible. Aome no me ve como algo más que solo su compañero de clases, ni siquiera su amigo.

Aquella idea hacia que me doliera el corazón, pero por nada del mundo debo rendirme, o tal vez debería renunciar a Aome, olvidarme de ella y encontrar a la chica que escribió esa hermosa carta y que ella lograra hacerme olvidar, hacerme olvidar a la persona que me cautivo.

–_No, no puedo hacer eso, los sentimientos de la chica que la escribió son honestos y no podría….no podría lastimarla de una manera tan cruel-_ Pensé

La verdad es que lo único que más odio es que los hombres usen a las mujeres por conveniencia y no aprecien sus sentimientos. (Awww yo quiero un chico así)

Me encontraba inmerso en mis pensamientos, lo que ocasionó que de repente chocara contra alguien y provocar que cayéramos al suelo.

-**Lo siento, no me fije por dónde iba-** Me dijo

_**-**__Un momento, esa voz yo la conozco_**-No, fue mi culpa, no prestaba atención-** Dije

Había cerrado los ojos como acto reflejo y cuando los abrí noté que la persona con quién me había chocado no era nada más ni nada menos que la dueña de mi corazón: Aome.

-**¿Qué haces por acá?-** Le pregunté- _Soy un estúpido, porque no dije algo más inteligente_-

-**Yo iba de regreso a mi casa, mi mamá me mando a comprar unas cosas-**

Cuando me fije bien, noté que llevaba unas bolsas de supermercado_-¡¿Por qué no lo noté antes? ¡Qué estupidez dije!_

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que acaba de pasar!-** Dije y puse una de mis mejores sonrisas

Ella bajó la mirada y el flequillo le tapo la mitad de la cara dándole un aire más serio.

**-No-**Dijo finalmente, me sorprendió-** no quiero que me ayudes porque te sientas obligado-**

Su respuesta me dejo sin habla, a tal punto que no pude ni siquiera detenerla cuando comenzó a correr, me quedé quieto, absorto por sus palabras. Cuando ya se encontraba lejos, reaccioné-**Maldita sea, definitivamente no entiendo a Aome-**Dije por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños (Ya hice sufrir a Aome, te toca a ti Inuyasha)

Miré al piso y vi la billetera de Aome tirada en el suelo, la recogí y como si fuera un tesoro me la metí en el bolsillo-_Ahora tengo la perfecta excusa para visitarla_**-** Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja (Bueno… No puedo ser mala con el pobre)

Me encaminé a su casa, justo al llegar a la puerta, mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado- **No, Inuyasha, no te vas a echar para atrás ahora, justo llegaste tan lejos y no te vas a echar para atrás-** Me dije a mí mismo y en un acto de valentía (momentánea) toqué el timbre

Luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, de pronto se abrió la puerta lentamente, mi corazón parecía que quisiera salirse de mi pecho al pensar que posiblemente fuera Aome, pero para mi suerte fue su madre.

-**Nunca te había visto por aquí-** Dijo con una sonrisa y un tanto sorprendida-** ¿Eres amigo de Aome?**

**-Yo pues… Sí soy compañero de clases de su hija-** Dije nervioso

No podía decir que era su amigo, ya que casi no nos hablamos y dudo que ella me considere su amigo, apenas soy un conocido de ella.

**-Pasa, por favor y ponte cómodo- ** Me dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándome entrar

Por suerte me recibió la madre de Aome y no la misma Aome, capaz que ella me tiraba la puerta en la cara (Y no lo dudes) creo que la enojo algo que dije- _Debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo- _

-**Aome, uno de tus amigos está aquí- **La llamó su madre desde abajo

**-Dile que suba, no estoy con ánimos para bajar-** Dijo desde su alcoba

Lo sabía algo que dije la molestó-_Pero ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-_

**-Sube, es la primera puerta a la derecha- ** Me indicó muy amablemente y con una sonrisa

Subí las escaleras y a medida que avanzaba, mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, algún día Aome me va a causar un paro cardiaco. Llegué hasta la puerta y en otro lapsus de valentía la golpeé.

-**Pasa, Miroku-** Dijo Aome_ ¿sollozando?_

Tal vez fue solamente mi imaginación, y muy probablemente se había confundido, lo cual es lógico ya que yo nunca la visito, pero que ella dijera el nombre de otro hombre que no fuera yo me hizo enojar, estoy celoso, lo admito, pero me es imposible pensar en Aome con otro hombre.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y Aome corrió a abrazarme, sin fijarse quién era.

-**Miroku… Yo…yo metí la pata con Inuyasha….Ahora de seguro…me…-**mi corazón comenzó a latir lo más rápido que pudo, ¿Ahora de seguro yo la…? Yo la ¿Qué?-**me… ¡me odia!-** Dijo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, lo más que pude fue abrazarla.

Acerqué mi boca a su oído y le susurre:-**Yo...no te odio-** Inmediatamente la pelinegra me miró, por primera vez desde que llegué a su casa, a la cara.

Al notar que yo no era Miroku, se sonrojo violentamente y se alejó de mi lo más rápido que pudo.

-**Lo…lo siento…pensé que…que tú…que…**

**-Que yo era Miroku-** La interrumpí-**No te disculpes, todos cometemos errores-**(awww que lindoooo *-*) Dije y le puse una de mis mejores sonrisas

Yo estaba bastante nervioso, pero lo estaba disimulando a la perfección.

-**Y bue…bueno ¿Por qué llo…llorabas?-** Ya lo arruine, estaba disimulando muy bien y me ganaron los nervios (no te creas el mejor que te va a ir mal *-*)

-**Por na…nada-**

-**Aome, por favor, confía en mí, dímelo-** Ella negó con la cabeza-** ¿Qué hice para que lloraras? Si te herí lo siento, no fue mi intención-**

**-Yo no estaba llorando por ti, no quiero que sientas lastima por mi, te debiste haber equivocado, yo no lloro por nada ni por nadie-** Dijo, pero yo sabia que era mentira

**-No es lástima, vamos Aome, dime, no te hagas la fuerte conmigo.**

**-No me estoy haciendo la fuerte, no estaba llorando.**

**-Dime, si estabas llorando.**

**-Que no**

**-Que si**

**-¡Que no!**

**-¡Que si!**

**-¡QUE NO!**

**-¡QUE SI! **

A cada paso nos acercábamos más y más, nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia pero al parecer ella no lo había notado, ya que me miraba con la misma cara desde que empezamos a discutir (enojo... era obvio), inmediatamente, mi mirada pasó de ver sus ojos llenos de ira a ver sus labios, la tentación de besarla era mucha y la cercanía no ayudaba mucho, así que lentamente, me fui dejando llevar por mis sentimientos y fui acercando mi cara a la de ella intentando acortar la distancia que las separaba.

**-Inu…Inuyasha-** Dijo casi en un susurro

Ella había cerrado los ojos esperando que la besara, _-Un momento, ¿Ella quiere que la bese? ... No es momento para pensar en eso-_, estaba a punto de rozar sus labios.

-**¡Aome! ¿Tu amigo se va a quedar a cenar?- **Preguntó su madre desde abajo

Trayéndonos a la realidad y haciendo que nos separáramos bruscamente y sonrojados.

**-No, señora, ya me tengo que ir-** Dije

Aome estaba sonrojada y eso la hacía ver más hermosa… Tengo que salir de esa casa antes de arruinar la poca amistad que tenemos.

-**A por cierto, se me olvidaba-** Saqué su billetera de mi bolsillo y se la entregué- **Toma, se te cayó cuando nos chocamos**

**-Gra…Gracias-** Logró decir aún sonrojada

Salí de la habitación y suspiré, su madre nos interrumpió en el que iba ser el mejor momento de toda mi vida… Mi primer beso con Aome, bajé las escaleras, me despedí y salí de su casa en dirección a la mía.

Durante todo el transcurso del camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir si no fuera por la intervención de la querida madre de Aome.

Llegué a mi casa y tiré la maleta en el piso, me tire en la cama, pasado un rato recordé:

-**Cierto, la carta de amor-** Fui hasta mi maleta y la saqué

También saqué todas las copias que tenía, la mayoría era de Aome, pero esas las dejé a un lado, estoy seguro que no es ella.

**-Ok, no es la letra de Sango**- Dije por lo bajo mientras iba pasando las copias y comparándolas con la letra de la carta- **Gracias al cielo no es de ella-** Tomé la siguiente copia- **Tampoco es la letra de Ayame-**

Fui revisando copia por copia y comparándola con la carta hasta que:

-**Creía haber hecho a un lado todas las copias que le había hecho a los cuadernos de Aome-** La cogí y las puse con el resto

Continué revisando y no conseguí ninguna coincidencia. Algo en mi mente me decía que me fijara en las copias de Aome, pero no quería descubrir que ella no es la que escribió la carta. Quería mantener esa ilusión hasta el final, aunque solo fuera eso, una simple y bella ilusión. Pensar que Aome había escrito esa carta para mí, llenaba mi corazón de alegría y eso hacía que me tuviera que recordar constantemente que no debo pensar tanto en que fuera ella, ya que si resultaba que no fuera ella, el golpe posiblemente fuera más duro.

Volví a revisar cada una de las copias esta vez con más lentitud fijándome hasta en el mínimo detalle pero seguía sin parecerse a ninguna de las letras, me volteé y miré a mi maleta.

-_Tal vez se me haya quedado alguna fotocopia dentro de la mochila y no me he dado cuenta-_

Salté de mi asiento y corrí por la mochila, la revisé y efectivamente había una copia que había olvidado, me fije de quién era la letra, era de Kikyo.

Me volví a sentar y recordé porque no le había pedido ningún cuaderno a Kikyo, esa única vez fue porque Aome había faltado y, por un milagro, Kikyo si había copiado lo del tablero, es que Kikyo como toda perra, estaba más concentrada en su aspecto físico y en coquetearle a mis compañeros que en prestarle atención a la clase. Pero por un milagro de Dios, ella copio la clase, y como no tuve ninguna otra opción, le tuve que pedir sus apuntes.

Revisé la letra y tampoco coincidía.

-¡_QUE BUENOOOOO! ¡NO ES DE LA PERRA DE KIKYO!-_ Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparme más tiempo por la carta

Así que, me acosté en mi cama, le di una última leída a la carta y me acosté a dormir.

* * *

><p>NA: Lamento la demora, se que prometí un capi más largo pero no pude, lo siento, y quisiera que me ayudaran, dejándome un review, así sea para decir que no les gusto, una crítica (constructiva), alguna sugerencia, o lo que quieran poner jaja, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi de **¿Lo podré conquistar?**


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, prometo que en este capítulo se van a aclarar muchas de las dudas que ustedes tienen y agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews, siempre que estoy triste o necesito ánimos para escribir leo sus reviews y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^

Bueno, como ya sabrán los (…) son mis pensamientos

_Estos son los pensamientos del personaje que es dueño del punto de vista_

Y antes que se me olvide, los personajes no son míos sino de **Rumiko Takahashi** *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**P.O.V de Aome **(después que Inuyasha saliera de su casa, ese mismo día)

Nunca en mi vida había odiado tanto a mi mamá. –_Bueno, no la odio, pero tenía justo que interrumpir en ese momento-_ ¡Por qué, por qué justo en ese momento! iba a por fin recibir un beso de Inuyasha –_Pero tampoco entiendo a Inuyasha, por qué se fue así, ¿y si estaba sólo jugando conmigo?, de seguro ya sabe que me gusta y me estaba jugando una broma, por eso no me beso- _Ante esta posibilidad mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas al piso y comenzara a llorar.

Me sentía horrible, no sabía en qué creer y en qué no- _¿Qué quiso decirme Inuyasha? ¿Estaba solo jugando conmigo? Conociendo a los de mi salón capaz fue una apuesta y él perdió, ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y ese casi beso fue solamente parte de una apuesta o un simple reto? ¿Y si solo se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Estaría jugando con mis sentimientos? No, no puede ser eso, Inuyasha no es así, ¿o sí?, No, definitivamente no lo es._

Días antes buscando en internet unas frases de amor para poner en mi estado en facebook, encontré una que decía – **¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?- **En ese momento no le presté mayor atención

Pero ahora…justo en este momento… la sentí muy real, Inuyasha es la única persona capaz de consolarme en este momento, con sus bromas, su sonrisa…_No, no necesito de nadie, no necesito la lastima de nadie, debo ser capaz de solucionar las cosas sola y no llorar por idioteces… Pero ¿En verdad estaré siendo idiota al llorar por él? Puede ser que todo lo haya malinterpretado… Pero ¿Y si no es así? No, de seguro lo malinterprete, él es conocido por odiar a las personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás… Él…él no es capaz de hacer algo así._ (Esa es la actitud Aome =D)

_Pero…más importante…- _**¡¿CÓMO LO VOY A VER A LA CARA MAÑANA?-** Dije por lo bajo aterrorizada

De pronto a mi mente cruzo el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder, el casi beso que me da…. Me sonroje a más no poder, al recordar la cercanía de nuestros rostros y lo que estuvo por ocurrir.

-_Ahora que lo pienso bien, no parecía hacerlo obligado, tal vez… solo, tal vez… en verdad me quería besar, y si eso es cierto, es probable que yo le guste… pe…pero… No, no puede ser cierto, me estoy ilusionando, capaz que para él, eso no significó nada, aunque para mí eso hubiera significado un mundo de felicidad- _

Pero sigo con la duda…-**¡ ¿CÓMO LO VOY A VER A LA CARA MAÑANA?-**

Caminé por mi habitación, intentando calmar mis nervios y encontrar una solución, PERO NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA, definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

Ya había oscurecido así que me acosté en la cama y me dispuse a dormir, pero no podía, por el simple hecho de que mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

_-Pero…_

**P.O.V de Inuyasha** (en ese mismo momento)

Así que, me acosté en mi cama, le di una última leída a la carta y me acosté a dormir.

Pero como podía conciliar el sueño cuando estuve a punto de besar a la chica de mis sueños, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en que estuve en su casa, en que estuviera llorando por mí- _Eso no me lo puedo perdonar, la hice llorar, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Bueno, mañana me disculparé con ella, y también arreglaré cuentas con Miroku, ¿Cómo es posible que ella lo haya mencionado? ¿Acaso Miroku sabe algo que yo desconozco? Maldito Miroku, me las va a pagar-_

No puedo sacar de mi mente la hermosa cara sonrojada de Aome cuando estuve a punto de besarla- _Será posible que… ¿Qué ella quisiera que yo la besara? Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ¿que yo le gustara?- _Muchas preguntas se formaban en mi mente y no encontraba respuesta a ninguna_- Pero, ¡¿Cómo la voy a ver a la cara? Tal vez este enojada, furiosa, ¡Capaz no me va a querer hablar! Pero…_

**P.O.V de Aome**

_¿Me pregunto si…_

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

_¿Será posible que…_

**P.O.V de los Dos **(Aome e Inuyasha)

_Que Inuyasha/Aome, esté pensando en mi?_

De repente estornude y sin darme cuenta caí dormida/o al instante

**P.O.V de Aome**

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y volteé a ver la hora que marcaba el despertador.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y salté de mi cama.

-**¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- **Grité

Me metí corriendo al baño, pero no sin antes caerme por el apuro. Me bañe y arreglé para ir al colegio, agarré mi mochila, salí de la habitación y baje corriendo por las escaleras, pero como estaba en medias me resbale y terminé bajando las escaleras como si fuera un tobogán, después de sobarme un poco la zona afectada (su trasero) recordé que iba tarde, así que me paré lo más rápido que pude y llegué hasta la puerta; me puse los zapatos y justo cuando abrí la puerta:

-**Aome, que tengas un buen día en el colegio- ** Dijo mi madre alegremente

-**Gracias, ya me voy- **

Salí corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo directo al colegio.- _Mi estúpido despertador tenía que elegir el día de hoy para no funcionar-_

Llegué hasta la escuela, al entrar, me quité los zapatos y saqué del casillero mis zapatos blancos y los tiré al suelo, me los puse y metí los zapatos, con los que llegué al colegio, en el casillero y salí corriendo (de nuevo) subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. _– Que extraño, no hay nadie en los pasillos… ¿Será que llegué tan tarde que todos están dando clases? ¡DEBO APURARME!- _

Di una vuelta en una esquina y corrí por el pasillo, ya estaba cerca de mi destino.

-**¡Llegué!- **Dije casi sin aliento al abrir la puerta

No se escuchaba ningún sonido, estaba tan cansada, que tenía mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas y mirando al piso, subí la mirada para encontrarme con un salón completamente vacio.

**P.O.V. de la madre de Aome**

-_Debí de haberle preguntado a Aome ¿Por qué se despertó tan temprano?, bueno, de seguro tendrá algo que hacer en el colegio temprano._

**P.O.V. de Aome**

**-No lo puedo creer, yo que vine corriendo desde mi casa, pensando que era tardísimo y resulta que más temprano no puede ser- **Dije al sentarme en mi banca

Me quedé mirando el salón vacio, la última vez que lo había visto así era cuando Sango le había puesto mi carta de amor a Inuyasha en su casillero, al recordar eso, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero después se calmó.

**-Bueno, creo que dormiré un rato, ya que no pude dormir más tiempo en mi casa**_-_ Dije y cruce los brazos en mi puesto y apoye la cabeza, para quedarme dormida poco tiempo después.

**P.O.V. De Inuyasha**

Definitivamente tengo que comprarme un nuevo despertador, a veces se adelanta y otras veces se atrasa, y ese es el motivo por el cual siempre llego tarde al colegio.

Pues, se preguntarán ¿Dónde estoy?, pues simple, a pocos pasos de mi salón, y como ya lo sospecharán, voy tarde, pero no tengo ningún apuro en llegar, no me molesta perder clases (Vago ¬¬)

**-Buenos… ¿Días?- ** Dije al abrir la puerta del salón de clases y darme cuenta que no había ni un alma en él.

_-¿Qué tan temprano llegué?_

**P.O.V de la madre de Inuyasha **(Izayoi)

**-Debí de preguntarle a Inuyasha por qué iba tan temprano al colegio… Bueno, que llegué un día temprano no lo matara-** Dije riéndome por lo bajo

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

De repente noté que no estaba solo en el salón, hay una chica ¿dormida? En el puesto de Aome, _¿Será Aome? _(no mira, es su abuela)

Me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta que esa chica si era Aome (que gran descubrimiento), se veía tan hermosa durmiendo. _Daría lo que fuera porque ella al despertar lo primero que viera fuera yo._

La moví un poco, suavemente y poco a poco fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos al verme se sonrojo un poco y se acomodó rápido en su puesto, que tuviera su vista fija en mi me incomodaba un poco y me ponía nervioso.

**-Inu…Inuyasha- **Dijo

-**El único y original- **Dije con una sonrisa

**-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?**

**-mmm ¿estudio aquí no?- **Dije riéndome

**-No te burles de mí- ** Dijo enojada

**P.O.V de Aome**

Estoy algo nerviosa, se me aceleró el corazón a penas abrí los ojos y vi los hermosos ojos dorados de Inuyasha, pero me hizo muy feliz que lo primero que vi al despertarme fue él.

**P.O.V. de Inuyasha**

-**Tranquila, te quería decir que lo siento, porque te hice llorar ayer, aún no tengo muy claro, que fue lo que te hice, pero igual, lo siento-**

**-Tranquilo, tú no me hiciste nada, fue por una tontería por lo que estaba llorando-**

**-Dime, por favor.**

**-Te vas a reír de mí.**

**-No lo haré, dime.**

**-Creo que mejor no.**

**-Vamos, Aome, no me hagas eso, dime.**

**-Mejor no, Inuyasha**

**-Dime, por favor**

**-Que no- **

**-Dime**

**-No**

**-Dime**

**-No**

(Como siguen un buen rato con eso, se los voy a ahorrar)

**-¡POR QUÉ NO QUIERES DECIRME!**

**-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO!**

**-DIME**

**-SOLO SI TÚ ME DICES ¡¿COMO TE ROMPIERON EL BRAZO?**

Rayos, ahora como le hago, se lo digo o ¿no?, la verdad es que no quiero tocar ese tema.

**-N...no, eso es algo que no es importante**

**-Para mí lo es, dime**

**P.O.V de Aome**

El rostro de Inuyasha tomó un aspecto serio, pero no iba a retroceder, quiero saber.

Quiero que me tenga confianza, quiero saber que fue lo que le pasó, por qué lo golpearon, quiero saber.

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

No puedo, no puedo, no puedo decirle que

_FLASH BACK:_

_Era un día normal, estaba con mis amigos en el centro comercial._

_-Oigan, no creen que Aome es algo…-Intentó decir Jakotsu pero lo interrumpí:_

_-¡Es qué!- Lo reté_

_Me enojo el solo hecho de que intentara decir algo malo de ella._

_-¡Por qué te pones así! Ella es algo agresiva, fastidiosa, y no han notado que se parece un poco a Kikyo, capaz también es una perra como ella-_

_-¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIRLO! ¡ELLA ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE KIKYO! ¡Y TÚ SOLO ERES UN IMBECIL POR DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES!_

_-¡¿Buscas pelea, Taisho?_

_-Adelante, marica-_

_Así comenzó la pelea y salí lastimado._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

No me arrepiento de esa pelea, ya que defendí a la mujer que amo, lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario, pero no se lo puedo decir, si se lo digo, se va a sentir culpable y no se lo merece. Pero tampoco quiero mentirle y que me crea.

-**Verás, la verdad es que… me peleé con Jakotsu porque se metió conmigo, dijo algunas cosas de mi y bueno, en resumen eso pasó- **Creo que una verdad a medias no es tan malo.

-**Que mal- ** Dijo y me abrazo-** Inuyasha ¿me consideras tu amiga?**

**-Claro-**

**-Quiero que me tengas confianza- **Dije

**-Confianza ¿Cómo?**

**-Así como ahorita, que me cuentes lo que te pasa, tus problemas, no me ocultes nada o harás que me preocupe por ti.**

**-Yo no tengo problemas Aome, soy un chico feliz- **Lo miré medio incrédula pero decidí no decir nada más

-**Hmph- **Un momento, ¿Quién se aclaró la garganta?

Cuando nos volteamos era el profesor, nos separamos y yo me senté en mi puesto y él fue al suyo.

_Dios tiene algo en contra de mí _(No, la verdad soy yo)_ Estábamos tan cerca _(Supéralo, fue solo un abrazo) _Me sentí tan aliviada al estar en sus brazos, desearía poder abrazarlo más a menudo._

Las clases continuaron normales… normalmente aburridas.

**P.O.V. de Inuyasha**

Por fin llegó la hora que he estado esperando… El recreo.

Salí del salón y fui a la cafetería, compré algo para comer y me regresé al salón, cuando llegué, noté que se encontraba vacío, me senté en mi puesto y comencé a comer.

De repente, Miroku, abrió la puerta, y la cerró al entrar.

-**Miroku, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- **Dije serio

-**No me pedirás ser tu novio ¿verdad?- **

**-¡NO, IMBECIL!- **Le dije mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza-** Quiero saber… ¿Qué tan amigo de Aome eres?**

**-Auch, Inuyasha, era solo una broma-** Dijo sobándose la cabeza-**Soy su mejor amigo ¿por?**

**-Te lo mereces por decir idioteces- **Dije cruzándome de brazos-**Es que, siento que hay algo que estoy ignorando, y que hace que Aome esté triste-**

**-¿Quieres saber qué te está ocultando Aome? Se a que te refieres, pero si no te has dado cuenta no puedo hacer nada-**

**-Exacto… ¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?**

**-¡Eres idiota o ¿te haces el imbécil?**

**-No soy idiota ni mucho menos imbécil, solo quiero saber eso, así que dímelo por favor, no te entiendo, explícate ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?-**

**-Lo siento, pero si Aome no te lo quiere o puede decir, mucho menos yo, y si tú solo no te das cuenta, estás bien jodido-**

**-Miroku, dímelo-**

**-Lo siento, no puedo- **Dijo y se fue

_MALDITO MIROKUUUUU, se lo voy a tener que preguntar a Aome, pero… ¿y si no me quiere decir? No puede ser, lo estoy pensando demasiado, capaz no es nada del otro mundo y me estoy ahogando en un vaso con agua._

Me volví a sentar en mi puesto y poco después me dormí… Entiéndanme, me desperté demasiado temprano para mi gusto (Flojo ¬¬)

-**Inu…-** _Escuché que alguien decía, pero no sabía quien_

-**Inuya…-** _¿Quién es?_

-**Inuyasha…- **_¿Quién me está llamando?_

_-_**Inuyasha Tai- **_Esa voz… me es familiar pero… ¿De dónde la conozco?_

_-_**¡Joven Inuyasha Taisho!-**

**-¡¿Quién eres?- **Me desperté asustado

Todos se comenzaron a reír, por mi pregunta.

-**¡Soy tu profesor ¿Quién más? ¡Por dormirse, ahora venga al tablero y resuelva el ejercicio 15!**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada ¡muévase!**

_Hoy el profesor está más malhumorado que de costumbre, de seguro se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama. Maldición, Dios tiene algo en contra de mí _(No, como ya lo dije antes, soy yo) _Ahora ¿Cuál será el "famoso ejercicio 15"? ¿Cuál será la página del libro?_

**-Inu…-**Me susurró Aome- **Página 139**

Abrí el libro en esa página y rápidamente encontré el ejercicio 15

-**¡Y bueno ¿Qué espera?**

**-Ya voy, profesor**

Me levanté de mi asiento y copie la ecuación en el tablero y la resolví, pero resolviéndolo me atoré y comencé a intentar otras formas para hacerlo pero no me daba el resultado.

-¡**Eso le sucede por dormirse en clase!-** Me regañó el profesor

Me regresé a mi asiento

-**Señorita Higurashi, resuélvalo usted-**

**-Está bien- **Dijo Aome no muy convencida

Se levantó y fue hasta el tablero, y resolvió el ejercicio perfectamente.

-_Que increíble es Aome, cada día la quiero más-_ (Te pasas de cursi)-_Creo que me estoy pasando de cursi_-(No me digas, no me había dando cuenta)-_Pero como no serlo, ella es la chica perfecta-_

-**Debería, joven Taisho, aprender de la señorita Higurashi-** Dijo el profesor

Miré a Aome y ella tenía cara de avergonzada, como de que no quería estar allí en ese momento. Así pasó el resto de la clase, donde…casi me vuelvo a dormir.

-**Espero que no se vuelva a dormir en mi clase, joven Taisho, o le pondré una falta grave y será suspendido- **Dijo el profesor antes de salir por la puerta

_¿Por qué no lo puede superar? Ni que fuera el único que se duerme en su clase._

Inmediatamente entró el profesor de educación física y dijo:

**-Mañana son las olimpiadas, a ustedes les tocó el color naranja, así que traigan una camisa de ese color y su pantalón de educación física.**

Mmm creo que participaré, se me dan muy bien este tipo de eventos, además de que podré impresionar a Aome.

**P.O.V de Aome**

_Yeii, por fin las olimpiadas, mmm ¿en qué me meteré? Mmm, ya sé, me meteré en la carrera de 100 metros, en la de 200, en relevo, en salto alto, salto triple, salto alto, y también en mmmm impulsión de bala._

_Soy algo atlética, pero la verdad no me importa perder, lo que quiero es competir, pero…ganar no estaría de más…Quiero darle ánimos a Inuyasha cuando él esté corriendo, pero no sé si él quiera participar._

Inmediatamente comencé a fantasear:

_Fantasía__ de Aome:_

_-Inuyasha- Dije_

_-Dime- Me miró con curiosidad_

_-Si ganó la carrera, quiero que me des un regalo- Dije con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué clase de regalo?-_

_-No sé, lo que tú quieras-_

_-Todos los competidores a la línea de partida- Dijo el profesor con el megáfono_

_-Ya me tengo que ir, deséame suerte y espero mi regalo-_

_Después de eso gané la carrera y me acerqué a Inuyasha_

_-Gané, estoy feliz, ahora, mi regalo-_

_-Cierra los ojos- Dijo algo sonrojado_

_-¿Por qué?- Dije con algo de confusión_

_-Solo hazlo, por favor-Dijo y obedecí_

_De repente sentí como Inuyasha me besaba, era tan perfecto, sin darme cuenta subí mis brazos hasta su cuello y él me agarró por la cintura acercándome más a él._

_Ahh todo es tan perfecto._

_FIN DE LA FANTASÍA _

-**Señorita Higurashi, deje de andar en el espacio y preste atención a la clase- **Me regaño la horrible profesora/profesor de español

Les juro que es imposible saber si es mujer u hombre, y al parecer acaba de llegar del circo, porque se le olvido quitarse su disfraz de payaso, pareciera que hubiera utilizado las cortinas de su abuela para hacer semejante adefesio de vestido.

_Pero, como quiere que preste atención a la clase, si la hace tan aburrida, esto es malo, siento los parpados pesados, y tengo sueño, creo que me estoy quedando dormida._

Sin pensarlo crucé mis brazos en el puesto y me quedé dormida (Te pareces a Inuyasha ¬¬)

_SUEÑO DE AOME_

_Me encontraba sola en el salón, sentada en mi puesto, cuando de repente apareció Inuyasha, me levanté de mi puesto y lo miré a los ojos, él me miraba con amor, de repente me agarró por la cintura acercándome mas a él, lo miré a los ojos y fuimos acercando nuestros rostros hasta que nos besamos, luego nos separamos un poco, él me seguía teniendo agarrada y acercó su boca a mi oído_

_-Te amo-Dijo en casi un susurró, haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y me sonrojara un poco._

_Oculté mi rostro en su pecho, escuché como su corazón latía a un ritmo parecido al mio, estaba nervioso._

_-Yo…yo también te amo- Dije y lo miré a los ojos_

_Con una mano me agarró suavemente la cara y me volvió a besar._

_FIN DEL SUEÑO_

_-_**Aome, Aome-**Sentí como alguien me movía con delicadeza-**Despierta, ya acabo la clase**

Abrí los ojos para ver que la persona que me despertó no fue nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha.

Al verlo me sonrojé a más no poder, como no hacerlo, si acababa de soñar que nos besábamos.

-**Parecías muy feliz dormida- **Dijo y sonrió-** ¿Qué estabas soñando?- **Se en el puesto que se encontraba atrás de mi

-**Yo…etto…pues…**

_Mierda y ¿Ahora qué hago?_

* * *

><p>NA: Lamento la demora, sé que no tengo excusas por demorar tanto, pero como notarán es más largo, espero haber respondido varias preguntas con este capítulo y por favor déjenme un review, mi meta son los 100 reviews, por favor, aunque no les haya gustado el capitulo, déjenme un review ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Lamento la demora, quisiera aprovechar para darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews, siempre me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^

**Yaci-chan****:** Me alegra que te identifiques con mi fic, jajaja Inu siempre es así de despistado, si va a descubrir de quien es… xD mejor no doy más detalles.

**SunakoChan****: **me ha pasado lo que a ti… mi papá ha venido a mi cuarto para preguntarme de que me rio xD, intentaré no demorarme tanto subiendo las continuaciones.

**Gatt-chan****: **A nuestra profesora, la llamamos así xD pero solo podemos saber que es mujer porque tiene pechos, si no, es hombre y no habría duda de ello xD gracias amiga por darme tu apoyo ^^

**KokoroNat****: **xD si, Inu es un vago, pero todos lo hemos sido en algún momento, me alegra que te haya dado risa mí capitulo, sí, he notado que mi estado de ánimo influye en mi inspiración.

**Umee-chan****: **xD no me mates a Inu antes de que acabe el fic jajaja, yo también soy súper distraída como él, supongo que en algún momento, todos hemos sido así de distraídos.

**Tenshi-jaz****: **A mí también me gusta ver a Inuyasha celoso, sus celos siempre son tan tiernos, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Por cierto, los personajes no son míos, si no de **Rumiko Takahashi **

_Pensamiento del personaje dueño del Point Of View_

(Son mis comentarios)

**Capitulo 6**

**P.O.V. De Aome**

_Mierda ¿Ahora qué le digo?_

-**Mira, Inuyasha, ¡qué es eso por haya**!- Dije señalando a la ventana

Justo tocó el timbre de la salida

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Él movió su cabeza viendo hacia donde había señalado, _Muévete lentamente, agarra tus cosas__**-**_**Yo no veo nada…-** _Corre_

_No puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo decirle lo que estaba soñando, si lo hago…dejará de hablarme, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero._ De repente me choqué contra alguien, reboté contra esa persona y caí sentada al piso.

-**Ay, me dolió- **(no mira, no sentiste nada, solo te caíste de culo al piso)

-**Perdón, no era mi intención- **_No puede ser…esa voz es de…_

_-_**¿Cómo es que… tú...? Tú no…tú…allá…aquí… ¿Cómo?-** Dije al levantar la vista y notar que la persona con quien me choqué fue Inuyasha

-**No entendí ni "a "de lo que dijiste-**

**-¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? ¿No estabas allá?-**Dije señalando el salón

-**No me creas estúpido Aome, no voy a caer en la misma broma dos veces.**

**-Pero si no te das cuenta, ¿Cómo quieres que no te crea idiota?- **Dije por lo bajo y mirando hacia otro lado

-**¿Qué dijiste?**

**-Nada-** Dije y lo volví a mirar

**-Ven, déjame ayudarte par que te pares-** Dijo y me tendió la mano

Yo asentí y le tome la mano y me paré

**-¿Cómo me alcanzaste?**

**-No por algo soy el más rápido del salón-**

**-No te olvides del más modesto-** Dije por lo bajo sarcásticamente

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a lo que dije

-**Y bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-**

**-Se me olvido-** Mentí

**-¿Cómo se te va a olvidar?**

**-Pues así como lo oyes, se me olvidó, a todos les pasa.**

Decidió dejar el tema así y se fue. Caminé, salí del colegio y recordé que por mi casa, había un parque cerca, así que decidí ir allí y meditar lo que había pasado. Llegué y me senté en uno de los columpios, puse mi maleta en el suelo, y me comencé a mecer, un poco.

_¿Por qué habrá querido saber qué soñé? Es algo extraño, además ¿Por qué es más amable conmigo? Me está tratando de forma extraña._

De repente sonó mi celular, lo agarré del bolsillo de mi falda y miré el identificador de llamadas (lo que pocas personas hacen al contestar un celular ¬¬ y preguntan ¿quién es? Cuando en el celular dice perfectamente quien es) era mi madre, abrí el celular

-**Alo, ¿mamá?-** Estaba llorando- **¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?- **_**Tú padre…tuvo un accidente-**_** ¿Él está bien?-** _**Él murió…la ambulancia…llegó muy tarde…no pudieron hacer nada -**_**¡¿Por qué?-**Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder hacer algo al respecto, me sentía sola, me sentía desprotegida-_**Aome…lo mejor será que te quedes donde alguna amiga hoy… no voy a poder ir a casa…en todo lo que queda del día…haciendo algunos trámites.**_

Colgué el celular y me lo puse en el bolsillo, me tapé la cara con las manos y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente_-Porque…porque…Dios…Porque…por favor regrésamelo…prometo sacar buenas notas…estudiar mucho…seré buena… no volver a pedir nada más…si me lo regresas…prometo olvidarme de Inuyasha._

-**Aome, ¿Por qué lloras?** -Me dijo ¡¿Inuyasha al lado mío?

Eso hizo que me asustara y diera un brinquito de la impresión.

-**Te asusté-** Dijo riéndose

Yo me enojé

-**¡Eres un idiota! ¡Cómo te atreves a asustarme! ¡En un momento como este!- **Dije y le comencé a pegar, no muy duro, obviamente no me atrevía a golpear duro a la persona de quien estoy enamorada-**¡Mi padre…mi papá se acaba de morir! Y tú…tú**

No pude evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo, sentía como mis piernas temblaban amenazando con dejarme caer en cualquier momento. Él me agarró por los hombros, me miró a los ojos y yo a él, yo seguía llorando, una leve brisa movía su cabello lentamente, y me abrazó contra su pecho, me sentía protegida, como si nada me pudiera hacer daño en ese momento, no podía dejar de llorar.

-**Aome, yo siempre estaré allí para ti, yo siempre te protegeré, lamento mucho tu perdida, si me necesitas allí estaré-** Dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

Estoy segura de que si Inuyasha no me hubiera abrazado en ese momento, me hubiera caído, dejé de llorar, ya estaba más tranquila.

-**Aome…yo…-**Me separó un poco de su pecho para verme a los ojos-** yo… tú me…tú**

(Que buen momento elegiste para confesarte burro ¬¬) ¿_Qué me querrá decir Inuyasha?_

Sonó mi celular de nuevo, me alejé de Inuyasha, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y sin dejarlo terminar, contesté mi celular, era Sango.

-_**Aome, ya me enteré de lo que pasó, puedes venir hoy, a quedarte a dormir en mi casa**_**-Muchas gracias Sango, eres una gran amiga, déjame ir a mi casa por mis cosas y luego voy a la tuya, en verdad te lo agradezco.**

Colgué el celular,_ creo que Sango es psíquica,_ y miré de nuevo a Inuyasha

-**¿Qué me ibas a decir?-** (¡¿Cómo quieres que él te diga ahora? Le quitaste el sentimiento al momento ¬¬)

**-Yo…etto…pues… quería decirte que… si… me podrías prestar tu cuaderno de matemática, es que no copie la práctica que puso el profesor en el tablero.**

Me quedé en blanco_… ¿eso era lo que quería decirme?_

Cogí el cuaderno y se lo entregué.

-**Gracias, Inuyasha, por consolarme- **Le dije con una sonrisa-** Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa, me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de Sango, así que tengo que ir por mis cosas, gracias al cielo es viernes-**

_Sé que parezco muy despreocupada, pero es sólo una máscara, no quiero que se preocupen por mí…además le prometí a Dios que si me regresaba a mi papá olvidaría a Inuyasha_

_-_**Te… ¿Té puedo acompañar a tu casa?-**

Mi corazón me latió con fuerza, miré al piso, quería ocultar mi sonrojo

-**S…si-**

Comenzamos a caminar.

-**¿Y eso que te quedas a dormir en la casa de Sango?**

**-Es que mi mamá tiene que hacer unos trámites y no va a poder ir a la casa hoy-**

-**Ohh, ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?-**

**-No sé… creó que quedarme encerrada-**

**-¿Por qué?-** (Porque se acaba de morir su padre, bruto)

-**Porque creo que me desahogaré un rato en mi cuarto-**

Inuyasha se detuvo, me volteé y lo miré, él me abrazó de nuevo.

-**Estaré siempre aquí si me necesitas, lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir-**

**-Inu…Inuyasha…gracias-**

Nos soltamos del abrazo y le tomé la mano, llegamos hasta mi casa. (Mm supongo que se preguntaran ¿desde cuándo tanta confianza? Pues...desde ahora =D)

-**Gracias, Inuyasha, fuiste de gran ayuda.**

**-Aome, tranquila, te voy a acompañar hasta la casa de Sango, quiero asegurarme que llegues bien allá.**

**-Bueno, en ese caso, pasa-**Abrí la puerta-**Si quieres puedes esperarme en la sala, iré a mi cuarto por unas cosas y luego bajo.**

Subí a mi habitación, me cambié el uniforme del colegio, por un vestido corto amarillo pálido con un chalequito celeste. Metí algo de ropa en una maleta y cosas que necesitaría y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras e Inuyasha se paró y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-**¿Qué pasó? ¿Me veo mal?**

**-Al contrario, estas hermosa-**

**-Gracias-** Dije y le sonreí, estoy segura que me sonroje-**¿Vamos?**

**-Vamos- **Dijo y nos fuimos en dirección a la casa de Sango

**-Inuyasha, de verdad gracias, por lo que has hecho por mí, eres un gran amigo.**

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

En este momento, no sé que expresión tenga mi rostro, ya que estoy feliz de haberla podido ayudar pero sentí una apuñalada en el corazón al escuchar la palabra amigo. Soplaba una leve brisa, que jugaba con su cabello, ella suavemente se lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja y me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa…Definitivamente, me enamoré…de la chica más hermosa del planeta.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada quedó clavada en ella, _¿Cómo es posible que se muestre tan fuerte en un momento como este? ¿Cómo es posible que este sonriendo? Probablemente… esté sufriendo por dentro… pero… ¿Cómo saberlo? Si no deja de sonreír_.

-**Llegamos-** Dijo

Tocamos el timbre y Sango salió a recibirnos.

-**Aome, lamento mucho lo que pasó-**Dijo mientras la abrazaba, de repente me miró-**Y eso que estás acá-** Me miró con una sonrisa picara

-**Él sólo me estaba acompañando-** Dijo Aome

Terminaron de abrazarse

-**Bueno, qué esperan, entren-**

**-¿Que yo también?**

**-Claro-**

Entramos a la casa de Sango, ella llevó a Aome a su cuarto y dejaron allí sus cosas.

**-Ahora ¿qué hacemos?- **Dije cuando se acercaron a mi

-**No sé-** Dijo Aome

Sango se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído:

-**Quiero distraer a Aome, para que no piense en lo que pasó con su padre-** Yo asentí-** Así que, ¿qué tal si vamos a una heladería?- **Volví a asentir

-**Hace mucho calor, ¿Verdad Aome?-** Dijo Sango después de separarse de mi oído

-**Sí, un poco-** Dijo Aome

-**¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?-** Dijo Sango

**-La verdad no sé, yo preferiría quedarme-**

**-Vamos, Aome-**Dije tomándole de la mano

**-S…si-**

Fuimos caminando hasta una heladería, ella se sentaron mientras yo iba por los helados, luego se los entregué y me senté junto a Aome.

-**Y… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual acompañaste a Aome?- **Dijo Sango

Me sonrojé

-**La ve…verdad…es…que…a mi….me…-** Casi ni podía hablar por el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón-**a mi…**

**-Sí, sí, tú, ¿Qué más?-** Dijo Sango ya cansada de mi tartamudeo

**-Yo… a mi me…gus…-**

Inmediatamente llegó una mesera y nos entregó a cada uno un vaso con agua y algunas servilletas.

-**Y bueno ¿Qué decías, Inuyasha?**

**-Yo, nada… Absolutamente nada- **Expliqué rojo como un tomate y quizás hasta peor que uno.

-**Y… ¿Quién va a pagar por los helados? Es que yo no traje dinero- **Se excusó Aome

-**Pues Inuyasha, por supuesto-** Exclamó Sango

-**¡¿Qué? Pero ¡¿Por qué yo?**

**-Porque sí-**

**-Se lo pagaré a Aome, pero a ti no tengo por qué-**

**-No es justo ¿por qué solo a Aome? Yo también quiero que me paguen mi helado- **

-**Pues…Porque…-**_ Mierda, ¿Ahora qué le digo? _(Son igualitos -_-"Aome e Inu)-**Por nada en especial**

Sango se paró, me jaló por el brazo y nos alejamos de Aome.

-**Si no me pagas mi helado, me voy a divertir en grande con respecto a tus sentimientos por Aome-**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo _¿será cierto que sabe lo que siento por Aome?_

**P.O.V. de Sango**

_Voy a aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad, no puedo creer que este par de idiotas no se den cuenta de que lo que sienten es mutuo._

Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco

-**Eres una chantajista-**

**-Por favor no me alagues-** Dije con una sonrisa

-**¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**-No lo sabía, me lo acabas de confirmar tú mismo-**

Inuyasha en este momento debe estar pensando que es un completo idiota, por dejar ver sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

**P.O.V. de Inuyasha**

_Soy un completo idiota, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta? ¿Soy tan obvio?_

_-_**¿A qué te refieres con que te piensas divertir? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-** Dije

-**Todavía no lo sé-** Suspiré aliviado-** Pero créeme que cuando lo sepa, no querrás saber-** Dijo mientras se reía siniestramente y se alejaba de mí.

_Maldita Sango._

Regresé donde mi querida Aome y la chantajista de Sango.

-**¿De qué hablaban?-**Preguntó Aome

-**De…-** Iba a decir Sango pero se vio interrumpida por mí:

**-De nada-** Y fulminé con la mirada a Sango, quien solo me miraba sin inmutarse por mi mirada.

Terminamos de comer los helados y pagué por mi helado, el de Sango y el de Aome.

Salimos de la heladería.

-**¿Ahora qué hacemos?-** Dije

-**¿Qué tal si vamos a un parque?-**

**-Me parece bien-**

Después de un rato llegamos al parque, Sango y Aome se pusieron a hablar en los columpios, mientras que yo me recostaba sobre el suave pasto y miraba a las nubes pasar con lentitud, poco a poco me fui dejando llevar a los brazos de Morfeo (en pocas palabras se quedo dormido)

**P.O.V. de Aome**

**-¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?**

**-¡Cómo escuchaste!**

**-Pero… ¿Y si se da cuenta?**

**-Está dormido, no se va a dar cuenta-**

**-Pero…**

**-Él ya te intento besar una vez ¿no?-**Yo asentí- **Entonces, solo hazlo-**

**-Pero…**

**-No hay pero que valga-** Exclamó Sango y me jaló por el brazo hasta llegar al lado de Inuyasha-**Bueno, ahora… bésalo**

No habría forma de convencer a Sango de no hacerlo, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay nadie que se lo quite. Me fui acercando lentamente hasta la cara de Inuyasha, estaba a punto de rosar sus labios cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos, me separé lo más rápido que pude de él y comencé a mirar el suelo.

_Ahora si… ¡¿Cómo lo voy a ver a la cara? De seguro está enojado, de seguro no me va a querer hablar… ¡¿Qué debo hacer?_

**-Aome-** Me llamó Inuyasha

-**Aome-** Me volvió a llamar

_Definitivamente no me atrevía a mirarlo, es más no podía, maldita Sango, maldito el momento en que decidí hacerle caso, debí de haber impedido que me convenciera._

**-AOME-** Me llamó por tercera vez y al parecer la última ya que agarró con delicadeza mi rostro y me obligó a verlo a los ojos-**¿Por qué intentaste besarme?-** Dijo algo sonrojado

-**Es que… es que Sango me reto-** Mentí… no se me ocurrió mejor excusa

-**¿Sólo por eso?-** Me preguntó incrédulo

-**S…si-**_No… es obvio que si te quería besar, porque no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti._

**-¿Qué te parece si cumples con el reto?**

**-¿Ehh?-**

Todavía no terminaba por comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Inuyasha con lentitud se fue acercando a mí, cada vez más, mi corazón latía a toda prisa, _esto en verdad está pasando o es solo una ilusión._ Inuyasha acercó más su rostro al mío, de reojo pude ver a una Sango muy emocionada y absorta en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices.

Inuyasha me besó, no lo podía creer, fue mejor de lo que siempre imaginé, poco a poco le fui correspondiendo, fue tan mágico, pero algo me decía que solo lo hacía porque Sango me había retado, la que cortó el beso fui yo. Poco a poco me alejé de él, no entendía muy bien el porqué de mis lágrimas que luchaban por salir, sentía un dolor en el pecho y en mis adentros rogaba porque fuera un infarto y el dolor acabara pronto, pero yo sabía que no era eso.

Me levanté del suelo y salí corriendo, Sango se quedó en shock, así que no pudo correr tras de mí, supongo que se quedó sentada observando el lugar donde antes me encontraba besando a Inuyasha, y que ahora he de suponer que se encuentra solamente un Inuyasha confundido.

_Pero, a pesar de haberlo disfrutado, y de estar feliz de que mi primer beso fue con Inuyasha, no podía soportar que solo lo hiciera por un simple reto, yo siempre me imaginé mi primer beso cuando yo le gustara a él, ambos estuviéramos enamorados él uno del otro y ese beso significará mucho para los dos, pero es posible que… para Inuyasha, ese beso… no hubiera significado nada._

Después de un rato me cansé de correr, y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol, el clima era perfecto, el sol brillaba, soplaba una brisa refrescante y había un hermoso lago, las hojas de los árboles caían con lentitud y flotaban sobre el agua, todo estaba en calma, todo estaba extremadamente tranquilo.

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

Todavía no entendí lo que sucedió, compréndanme, estaba medio dormido, mi cuerpo actuó por sí sólo, pero lo que si estuve consiente fue que besé a Aome, pero… _¿Por qué cortó el beso?_

_Creo, que no quiere arruinar nuestra amistad, supongo que por el momento solo me ve como amigo y no me imagina como novio, tal vez… aunque ese beso significó mucho para mí, tal vez no significó nada para ella._

Me levanté del suelo, y fui en busca de Aome, no era posible que estuviera muy lejos.

Comencé a caminar (supongo que se preguntaran que paso con Sango… seguía en shock jeje) en busca de Aome, no la encontraba por ningún lado, al final decidí buscar cerca del lago.

_Creo que hay alguien recostado sobre ese árbol ¿Será Aome?_ (No mira, es su gemela malvada)

Me acerqué lentamente y al final descubrí que en verdad era Aome, me senté a su lado y ella sin querer y por estar dormida, cayó dormida sobre mi hombro, la miré algo sonrojado y descubrí que seguía dormida.

_De verdad que es hermosa cuando está dormida. Capaz Aome, en este momento, me ve solo como amigo, pero estoy seguro… que algún día, en algún momento… lograré conquistarla._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Lamento la demora, espero le guste mi capi, gracias por leerme y lamento esta n/a tan apurada pero estoy en clases de informatica, espero sus reviews con ansias_


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A**: Les agradezco enormemente a cada persona que me envió un review y también a los que han leído mi fic, gracias a todos ^^

**Dex:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gusten mis capítulos y mi historia ^^

**Mizune: ** xD creo que cualquiera moriría si la letra de Kikyo coincidía con la de la carta xD

**SunakoChan: **Jajajja, yo supongo que Inu no copia nada en la clase, xD si es algo sospechoso.

**Tennyouikai: **Me alegra que hayas empezado a leer mi fic, supongo que en algún momento se darán cuenta de que él otro también siente lo mismo, a mí también me cae mal Kikyo, es como una patada en el hígado a las 3 de la mañana, cuídate tu también y espero sigas leyendo mi fic ^.^

**Yaci-chan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi cap, tienes razón, Aome tuvo que sufrir un poco más, ojala este capítulo este mejor ^.^

**Nodamechi: **Gracias por dejarme review, xD va a ser algo difícil ya que no soy buena haciendo que mis personajes se confiesen pero daré lo mejor de mi ^-^

**Un chancho salvaje: **Hola prima, gracias por dejarme review y por apoyarme desde que comencé a escribir, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la manera en que Inu besó a Aome, tú sabes que me cuestan las confesiones xD pero me esforzaré

**Hinahome Youichi Asakura: **Gracias por dejarme review ^.^ a mí también me pareció tierno y espero que te guste este capi ^^

**KokoroNat:** Hola nat, gracias por tu review xD si… si yo hubiera sido Sango creo que me hubiera quedado así, me alegra que mis comentarios te den risa, el beso era una sorpresa xD lo agregué a último momento y me parece que quedó bien.

**Umee-chan: **Gracias por tu review y por siempre dejarme uno, gracias por apoyarme con este fic desde que comencé a escribirlo y con mi onee-shot "¡Un Laberinto de Confusiones!" Cierto, dudo que se den cuenta que es mutuo hasta en un buen rato o quizás no xD mejor no digo nada.

(…) mis comentarios

_Pensamiento del dueño/a del Point Of View_

Los personajes no son mios, son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**P.O.V de Aome **(Su sueño)

_Me encontraba hablando con Hoyo sobre algunos temas escolares cuando, de repente llegó Inuyasha y me jaló por el brazo, me llevó lejos de Hoyo, de repente se detuvo, estaba enojado, se le notaba a la distancia pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Por qué está enojado conmigo?_

_Me miró a los ojos_

_-Aome- _

_-Dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas enojado?-_

_-No puedo creer que después de haberme besado estés con Hoyo, no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo-_

_-Pero ¿Por qué? Estas entendiendo todo mal, yo no ando con Hoyo-_

_-Creo que no lo dije como debía, __**no quiero**__ seguir siendo tu amigo, no significas nada para mí, no quiero volver a verte, __**eres igual a Kikyo-**_

_Inuyasha dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mí_

_-Detente- Dije por lo bajo-No te vayas-Pero parecía no escucharme-Estas entendiendo todo mal- No parecía detenerse-Para, espera-_

_No se detuvo, no me podía mover de mi lugar_

_-¡DETENTE!- grité con todas mis fuerzas_

_Pero fue inútil, no se detuvo, estaba desesperada, quería moverme, quería perseguirlo, detenerlo y decirle que todo fue un error, un malentendido, pero no podía moverme, solo podía verlo alejarse cada vez más y más._

_Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar._

_-Detente- Decía entre sollozos- No te vayas, espera, por favor, espera-_

_Pero nada servía._

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

Estaba viendo el lago en calma, el sol ocultándose por el horizonte dejando atrás tonalidades rojas, naranjas y amarillas en el cielo, era realmente hermoso, además de que nos encontrábamos en plena primavera y los arboles de Sakura ya habían florecido y los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían dejando el suelo cubierto por ellas, era una vista perfecta, lo mejor de todo era que Aome estaba al lado mío… lo único que desmotivaba, esta perfecta y romántica escena, es que mi quería Aome, está dormida sobre mi hombro.

De pronto sentí mi hombro húmedo, volteé la cabeza y miré a Aome, se encontraba dormida y llorando (nunca les ha pasado xD a mi sí, me he despertado llorando), la agarré por los hombros y la empecé a mover.

**-Aome, despierta-**

No despertaba y seguía llorando

**-¡AOME!**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y la abrace

-**Inu…yasha-**

**-¿Qué soñabas? Estabas llorando, me preocupaste-** Me recriminé por lo último que dije pero no había marcha atrás.

**-Nada…importante, tengo una pequeña duda-**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-¿Tú seguirás siendo mi amigo? A pesar de lo que pasó hace poco, es que en verdad me da miedo que me odies-**

**-Pero que dices… si no quisiera ser tu amigo, no hubiera venido a buscarte, no estaría aquí contigo, Aome, eres muy importante para mí, nunca te odiaría es mas … te quiero-** Exclamé mirándola a los ojos

(aww que lindoooo es Inuyasha… lástima que todos los chicos no son así, sin ofender a nadie)

-**Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha, te quiero mucho-** Nunca hubiera pensado que esas palabras me hicieran tan feliz, mi corazón rebozaba de alegría-**Eres un gran amigo-** Ya se me rompió el corazón-**¿Qué pasa?-** Me preguntó

-**Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-Es que frunciste el seño ¿Te molestó algo que dije?**

**-No, tranquila- **(Si, tranquila, solo le rompiste el corazón… nada importante) La abracé de nuevo y le susurré en el oído-** Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo… por ahora, con eso me conformo, solo por ahora-**

**P.O.V de Aome**

Qué extraño, _¿A qué se refiere Inuyasha? ¿Cómo que se conforma con ser mi amigo por ahora? ¿Cómo así? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué me está queriendo decir? ¿Será que no quiere seguir siendo mi amigo? No entiendo nada, estoy confundida. _(Y yo creía que Inuyasha era distraído, ¡eres peor que él! Y eso es decir mucho)

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

_Espero que haya entendido _(Le estas pidiendo mucho… no tiene ni la más mínima idea)

Nos separamos y me paré del suelo, le extendí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella me agarró la mano y la levanté, nos fuimos agarrados de la mano.

_Creo que si entendió lo que le quise decir _(No, ya te lo dije, no tiene ni idea)

El tiempo pasó volando, hubiera querido estar más tiempo junto a ella, pero pronto llegamos dónde Sango y Aome fue a hablar con ella, me senté en el suelo a observarlas hablar, pero luego me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

**P.O.V de Aome**

**-¡QUÉ INUYASHA DIJO QUÉ!-**

**-No grites, luego nos va a escuchar, no lo voy a volver a repetir-**

**-Que increíble noticia, te felicito-**

**-¿Me felicitas? Pero ¿Por qué?- **Sango se quedó en blanco y mirándome fijamente-** No entendí que fue lo que me quiso decir con eso, ¿Será que no quiere ser mi amigo?- **Ahora ella parecía que se le fuera a salir el alma por la boca

-**¡CÓMO CARAJO NO ENTENDISTE! ¡MÁS CLARO NO TE LO PUDO HABER DICHO!- **Me gritó agarrándome por los hombros (Que cambio tan drástico o.o Sango es como bipolar) Creo que Sango es un poco bipolar (ò.ó no me copies o te lanzo de un edificio)-** ¡¿Eres estúpida o te haces la idiota?- **(Deja vú)

-**No soy estúpida, ni mucho menos idiota-**

**-¿Cómo es posible que no entendieras? Más claro no te lo pudo decir, es obvio lo que te quiso decir, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aome? ¿Qué el pobre te envié señales de humo? O ¿Qué se pare en la puerta de tu casa con un cartel que diga "Te amo"?-**

**-Pero ¿Darme cuenta de qué? Si tú entendiste, entonces dímelo, ¿a qué se refería? Estas loca, él no está enamorado de mí-**

**-Nada, solo olvídalo, si no te das cuenta tú, no vale la pena que te lo diga-**

**-Está bien- **Le sonreí

**-¡Pero tampoco estés tan tranquila!**

**-Podría ser que…**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Que estés en "esos días"-**

**-No, ¿Por qué?**

**-Estas como bipolar-**

**-¡Yo no soy bipolar!- ** Dijo Sango casi echando fuego por la boca

-**¿De qué hablan, chicas?- **Exclamó Inuyasha al llegar al lado nuestro

-**Nada, tú novia me saca de quicio-** Dijo Sango enojada mirándome con una cara como si estuviera a punto de ahorcarme

**P.O.V de Sango**

Aome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron, _la respuesta que me den valdrá oro algún dia, el primero que diga: "no somos novios, solo amigos" o algo así, le romperá el corazón al otro, no puedo esperar por ver quién le rompe el corazón a quien._

**-No…no somos novios-** Dijeron Inuyasha y Aome simultáneamente destruyendo mi futura diversión

_Lo arruinaron… no es justo, estaba tan emocionada por saber quién le iba a romper el corazón a quien, ¿Cómo es posible? Lo normal era que pasara lo que yo pensé. Eso no debía pasar, se supone que no debían decirlo al mismo tiempo, se supone que uno le tenía que romper sin querer el corazón al otro, era lo que se supone que debía pasar._

_-_**Al menos… no por ahora-** Dijo Inuyasha guiñándole el ojo a Aome

_Ok… no pasó lo que pensé…. Pero esto es mejor, ¿Ahora que le responderá Aome? Que emoción_

Aome miró en diferentes direcciones como buscando a alguien, luego miró a Inuyasha y por fin dijo:

-**¿Me lo decías a mí?-** Se señaló a sí misma

(*Caída estilo anime por parte de Sango, Inuyasha y por supuesto por parte mía*)

-**¡¿Cómo es posible que no entendieras?-** Grité

Aome se me acercó y me susurró en el oído:

-**Es que no quiero hacerme ilusiones-**

Me alejé de Aome, agarré a Inuyasha por el brazo y nos alejamos un poco de Aome.

-**Con ella tienes que ser directo-**

**-Creo que ya me di cuenta, le he estado mandando las indirectas más directas y no entiende-**

**-Solo hazlo, se directo, díselo, tú puedes-**

**-Tienes razón-**

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

Me estaba poniendo nervioso, como pude me fui acercando a Aome, ella se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, el viento mecía su cabello lentamente, ella se lo arregló detrás de la oreja, me miraba fijamente con esa inocente mirada suya, esos ojos chocolates clavados en mi, que me traían loco, se encontraban expectantes a lo que fuera a decir.

**P.O.V de Sango**

Inuyasha de repente se puso extremadamente rojo (más de lo que es posible) y regresó donde mí (cobarde ¬¬)

-**Tienes que estar bromeando, hace 2 minutos estabas tan convencido de confesarte y ¿ahora regresas con el rabo entre las patas?**-

-**Sí, algún problema- **(muchos ¬¬)

-**Muchos- **(ò.ó que les dije de copiarme)- **No lo puedo creer, es Aome, no te va a matar-**(¿a besos? Ok mal chiste, pero no lo resisti xD)-**¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

**-A ser rechazado, perder su amistad y que no me vuelva a hablar-**

**-Vamos, se positivo, no va a pasar nada de eso-** Me coloqué detrás de él y lo comencé a empujar en dirección a Aome

-**Sango, no puedo, y si lo hiciera, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, ¿Cómo sabes que ella no me va a rechazar?-**

**-Solo lo sé, no me pidas más explicaciones-**

Llegamos donde Aome

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

-**Aome… tengo algo que decirte-**

Sentía que él corazón se me iba a salir de un momento a otro, creo que cualquier persona que estuviera cerca mío, podría escuchar mi corazón, por sus fuertes latidos, que no me dejaban ni pensar bien, a duras penas podía respirar.

-**Aome… yo…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo sé, soy mala por dejarlo así, pero quería mantener el suspenso xD todos los reviews son bienvenidos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulos, por favor déjenme un review quiero llegar a los 100, también le quiero dar las gracias a un amigo mío por ayudarme un poco con el capitulo ^^ y a mis amigas **KokoroNat **y **Gatt-chan** que siempre me apoyan y me ayudan, intentaré subir con más frecuencia los capítulos, pero no suelo tener mucho tiempo por las tareas del colegio y trabajos.


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A: **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento la demora xDD pero como lo prometí aquí está la continuación, gracias por leer mi fic, estoy segura que les sorprenderá un poco pero espero les guste ^^

Les recuerdo los personajes no son míos sino de **Rumiko Takahashi**

_Pensamiento del dueño del Point of View_

(Mis comentarios)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**P.O.V. de Inuyasha **

**-Aome…tú-**

_Tengo que decírselo, debo hacerlo, no puedo guardarme esto más tiempo, esta es mi oportunidad._

**P.O.V de Sango**

**-Aome… tú me…-** Dijo Inuyasha nervioso

_Este momento será memorable, ya quiero ver la cara de Aome cuando Inuyasha se confiese, de seguro será impresionante y única su expresión._

-**Inuyasha, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por acá?- **O no, esa voz es de…, no puede ser, que hace ella aquí.

-**Kikyo-** Dijo Aome en casi un susurro.

_No puede ser que la perra… digo Kikyo, esté aquí _(No hay mucha diferencia: perra, Kikyo, es lo mismo)

-**Inuyasha-** Dijo Kikyo y corrió a abrazarlo

-**¿Qué sucede, Kikyo?-** Dijo sin corresponderle el abrazo

-**Eres muy cruel, aparte de que no has descubierto que la carta te la mandé yo, estás con Aome, creí haber llegado a tu corazón con esa carta, aparte no me has dado ninguna respuesta-** Exclamó Kikyo en una patética actuación haciéndose la mártir

Tanta estupidez me tenía cansada

-**No mientas, Kikyo, es carta la escribió…-** No pude terminar ya que Aome me agarró del brazo

-**Por Dios, Kikyo, ¡¿Tú me crees idiota?- **(yo sí)-**Esa carta no la escribiste tú, la letra es diferente, es más la escribió alguien con más cerebro y corazón que tú- **(eso hasta a mi me dolió)

-**¿Por qué no me crees?-** Dijo Kikyo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos (o sea lágrimas falsas, llorando de mentiras)

-**No te creo, porque sé cómo eres, es imposible-**

**-¿Por qué? Si yo te quiero tanto, fui yo, la que te envió aquella carta de amor, fui yo-**

Inuyasha no sabía que decir, el pobre se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, de verdad que él no podía ver llorar a ninguna mujer.

_Cómo es posible que tenga el descaro de interrumpir la _(patética) _confesión de Inuyasha y para colmo, hacerse pasar por la autora de la carta de amor y hacerse la víctima._

**-Inuyasha, créeme, fui yo-**

-**Kikyo, deja de mentir, de una maldita vez, hacerte la víctima no te queda, solo te hace ver más perra de lo que ya eres- **Exclamó Sango (no lo pudo haber dicho mejor)

-**No estoy mintiendo, yo amo a Inuyasha, esa carta la escribí yo, Inuyasha, ¿Tú me crees verdad?-**

-**No es cierto, deja de engañarlo-**

**-¿Cómo sabes que no es cierto?-**

**-Porque yo sé quién escribió la carta-**

**-Entonces ¿Quién fue? Vamos, dilo- **Me incitó Kikyo

-**La que escribió la carta fue…- **

**-Fui yo, porque están todos en mi contra-**

_No sabía cómo decirlo, ¿Aome sería capaz de perdonarme si lo decía?, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como Kikyo engatusa a Inuyasha._

_-_**La que escribió la carta fue…-**_ No puedo decirlo, no puedo traicionar a Aome_

_-_**Sango, por favor dime, necesito saber- **Dijo Inuyasha

-**¿Quién fue, Sango? Dilo-** Dijo Kikyo. Al ver mi silencio continuo- **Ves, Inuyasha, fui yo, la carta la escribí yo, no hay nadie que lo niegue, créeme, por favor-**

**-Cállate, me das lástima, eres repulsiva-** Dijo Aome en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucháramos

-**¿Qué cosa? Repítelo-** La retó Kikyo, Aome se quedó callada-** Fui yo, Inuyasha, créeme de una vez, por favor-**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una mentirosa, Kikyo! ¡Tú nunca lo escribiste, deja de mentir, ten un poco de dignidad, por lo menos una vez! ¡Tú nunca sabrás lo que es estar enamorada y escribir una carta a la persona que amas! ¡ME DAS LASTIMA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAS TAN POCA DIGNIDAD!- **Explotó Aome

Kikyo la agarró por los hombros y la empujó, Aome chocó contra un árbol y cayó al piso.

-**¡Kikyo!-** Gritó Inuyasha

-**Ella tuvo la culpa, solo me estaba defendiendo-** Exclamó Kikyo-**Si tanto sabes ¿Quién escribió la maldita carta? Dilo- **

-**Fui yo-** Dijo Aome mirando al piso y en voz baja

-**Disculpa, podrías repetirlo, nadie te escuchó-** Dijo con tono de burla

-**¡FUI YO!-** Exclamó enojada mirando a Kikyo

Aome se paró del suelo y miró a Kikyo queriendo asesinarla (Y la apoyo)

-**Mira, Kikyo, allí hay unos chicos, que se la han pasado mirándote, de seguro que quieren salir contigo-** Dije

-**¿Quién te crees que soy?- **(Una perra sin oficio)

**-Ya lárgate, Kikyo, ¡vete, mientras aún te queda un poco de dignidad!-**

**-¡Me las van a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así!-**

Y Kikyo se fue a dónde los chicos, porque no me sorprende, definitivamente es toda una perra. Aome se paró del suelo, pero no podía despegar la vista de este, tengo que suponer que no quería ver a Inuyasha al rostro después de lo que acababa de decir.

**P.O.V de Aome**

_¡Que hice! No puede ser, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, me dejé llevar, lo arruiné todo, de seguro ahora me cree parecida a Kikyo._

_-_**Aome, lo que dijiste… ¿Era cierto?-** (quien rayos miente acerca de algo tan serio)

-**Si-** no podía dejar de mirar al piso, no quería encontrarme con la mirada de Inuyasha,_ tengo miedo de que su mirada refleje decepción o enojo_-** ¿Arruiné nuestra amistad verdad? Supongo que ya no querrás hablarme, ni mucho menos ser mi amigo, no te culpo, lo entiendo perfectamente-** Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí

_No puedo, no puedo seguir viéndolo a la cara, debo irme antes de que comience a lloraar._ Di media vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección a la casa de Sango, las lágrimas que minutos antes luchaban por salir, ahora fluían por mis mejillas, aunque no quisiera llorar, no podía evitarlo.

Alguien me detuvo y me abrazó por la espalda, me giré y le devolví el abrazo, lo hice sin pensar, no lo miré a la cara, estoy _segura que es Sango, Inuyasha debe de estar yéndose a otro lado, pero no lo puedo culpar, no debí haberme dejado llevar, fui tan estúpida._

-**¿Sango?-**

**-Esta es la segunda vez que me confundes con alguien más, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Sesshomaru?-** Con un tono burlón, lo dijo Inuyasha

Ese comentario me hizo reír

-**Lo siento-** Me susurró en el oído

-**¿Por qué?-**

**-Por no darme cuenta- **(No crees que es un poquito tarde para pedir perdón -.-)

-**No tienes la culpa-** (Si la tiene -.-)

-**Aome-**

**-Tranquilo, solo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, prometo olvidar lo que siento por ti, solo déjame seguir a tu lado-**

Nos separamos, _no sabía si verlo a la cara o si mirar al piso, algo me decía que la respuesta que me daría no sería de mi preferencia._

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

El viento movía su cabello con suavidad, el césped verde, las flores de cerezo cayendo lentamente, el sol ocultándose por el horizonte dándole paso a la noche, más el leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Aome, de verdad que era el ambiente perfecto_ y hubiera dado todo porque se hubiera dado esto en otras circunstancias, mas ahora,_ _debo decírselo, es mi momento, debo hacerlo, todo esta tan perfecto, siento que ya puedo decírselo, no puedo esperar ni un minuto más._

_-_**Pero, yo no quiero eso-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Yo no quiero ser más tu amigo-**

**-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Te prometo que me olvidaré de lo que siento-**

**-Pero yo no quiero que te olvides de mí-**

**-¿Cómo así?-**

**-¿Aún no lo entiendes?- **_Creo que Aome es algo lenta _(¿Hasta ahora te diste cuenta?)

-**No te entiendo, ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con esto?-**

Las palabras de Sango resonaban en mi cabeza:"_Con ella tienes que ser directo, vamos díselo, confiésate, tu puedes" _

_Tienes razón Sango, es ahora o nunca, no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta._

_-_**Aome… Kikyo no me dejo terminar hace un rato lo que te iba a decir-**

**-Pero sigues sin responderme, ¿Por qué no quieres que me olvide de ti?-**

**-Porque, Aome, tú me gustas, eres muy especial para mí-**

**P.O.V de Sango**

Inuyasha más sonrojado no podía estar._ Esto es increíble, vamos, Aome, apúrate y respóndele algo, o me voy a morir de la ansiedad._

Aome estaba sonrojada, sorprendida pero sobretodo muy feliz, _de verdad que Inuyasha es el indicado para ella, espero que puedan ser muy felices juntos_

**P.O.V de Aome**

No lo podía creer, me tapé la boca con las manos por la sorpresa y se me salieron las lágrimas de la felicidad. _Esto debe ser un sueño, de seguro estoy soñando, no puede ser posible que esto sea tan perfecto._

**-¿Qué dices, Aome? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-**

**-Si -**Asentí-**Si, si, si y mil vences si-**lo abracé

Inuyasha me miró a los ojos y me besó, casi por instinto rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y él me agarró por la cintura para acercarme más a él (Si es que era posible, recuerden que estaban abrazados)

La verdad fue mejor que la primera vez, esta vez sé que no es por un reto, sé que Inuyasha de verdad me quiere, que está enamorado de mí, _no lo puedo evitar, estoy muy feliz, quisiera gritarle al mundo cuan feliz estoy._

Nos alejamos un poco porque nos hacía falta algo vital para la vida: el oxígeno. Unimos nuestras frentes, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por la emoción.

**-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para conquistarte?-**

**-Ser tú, tu forma de ser, tu hermosa carta, me gustas por cómo eres, me conquistó tu forma de pensar, tu ingenuidad, tu sinceridad, tú has sido la única que ha logrado sacar mi verdadera sonrisa, tu eres especial, eres única, y para mi eres perfecta-** De nuevo me besó-** Y yo ¿Qué hice para adueñarme de tu corazón, mi princesa?-**

**-Ser tú, me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez, sentía que en ti podía confiar, eres una gran persona, eres honesto, divertido, siempre me sacas una sonrisa aunque este triste, me gustas por cómo eres, eres original, no le tienes miedo a los retos, y para mi eres perfecto-** Miré de reojo y vi a una Sango enternecida y conmovida al borde de las lágrimas-** Inuyasha ¿Te puedo decir algo?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

Me sonrojé y me alejé un poco de Inuyasha para verlo bien a la cara

-**Te amo-**

**-Sí, pero yo te amo más-** Dijo y de nuevo me besó

-**Awww-** Exclamó Sango (Arruinaste el ambiente, Sango -_-, pero tienes razón aww)

Nos separamos y Sango nos abrazo

-**Felicidades-** Dijo después de abrazarnos-** Inuyasha, NO me la hagas sufrir, o te haré sufrir 10 veces más a ti- **Dijo con cara de asesina en serie

**-Sango, creo que exageras- **Dije

-**Tal vez tengas razón, solo tal vez-** Exclamó fulminando con la mira a Inuyasha-** Vaya que se tardaron-** Dijo sonriendo

**-Tienes razón, pero valió la pena la espera-** Dijo Inuyasha mirándome a los ojos para luego besarme la mano, este día lo recordaré por siempre.

**Epilogo**

**P.O.V de Inuyasha**

Ya varios años han pasado, me casé con Aome después de graduarnos de la secundaria. Nos mudamos a un apartamento, conseguí un empleo como gerente de una de las más prestigiosas compañías y Aome quiso ir a la universidad._ Amo despertar y lo primero que ver es su rostro, sus ojos chocolates, que desde el primer día me robaron el aliento._

Nuestro apartamento no es muy grande consta de una cocina, dos baños, dos recamaras, una sala y un comedor. Llevamos varios años viviendo juntos, _para mi cada día es especial, ya que despierto al lado de la mujer que amo. _Ahora, Aome se encuentra arreglándose para ir a su graduación de la universidad, decidió estudiar literatura y por fin acabo, salió del tocador, algo mareada y pálida, se sentó en la cama y tenía sus manos alrededor de su vientre.

-**Aome ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir a ver a un médico?-**

**-No, tranquilo, no es nada grave-**

**-¿Pero qué tienes?-**

**-No sé cómo decirte esto-**

**-Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa-**

**-Es que… no sé como lo tomarás-**

**-Aome, por favor no me asustes, dime que pasa-** Agarré sus manos entre las mías

-**Estoy embarazada-**

_Creó que mi cara es como un poema ahora mismo, por una parte es la sorpresa, por otra la alegría, por otra es la confusión, entre otras cosas._

Aome esperaba ansiosa una respuesta por parte mía. _¿Pero qué debo decir?... ¡Ya sé!_

**-¿Y quién es el padre?-**

Aome me miró con cara de asesina y emitía un aura terrorífica, de esas que hacen que caigas de espaldas del miedo y quieras salir huyendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás. Aome cuando quería daba miedo y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-**¡Quién más va a ser el padre!-**

**-Tranquila, te jugaba una broma-**

-**Pues, no me gustó- **Dijo haciendo un puchero

A veces Aome era realmente tierna e inocente.

-**Te amo, mi princesa-** La abracé-** Me has hecho muy feliz, no desearía estar con nadie más que no fueras tú**

**-Lo mismo digo, amor-**

_A pesar del tiempo y las dificultades de la vida, seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre, cada día que estoy con Aome es una experiencia nueva y diferente, cada vez la amo más, no puedo imaginarme un futuro sin Aome, no le encuentro sentido sin ella y ahora con un bebé en camino, ¿qué más podría pedir?_

-¿**Sabes de qué me alegro?-** Dijo Aome cerrando los ojos y mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-**¿De qué?-**

**-De que nos hubiéramos conocido, de que fuéramos al mismo colegio y de poder estar juntos hasta el sol de hoy-**

**-El destino de cada persona es diferente y pienso que si el destino nos unió es por algo, me alegró de que mi destinó sea estar a tu lado para siempre, te amo-** Le respondí

**P.O.V de Aome**

Al final todo lo que pasé valió la pena, ahora Inuyasha me hace inmensamente feliz, no me imagino un futuro sin Inuyasha, ya que es la única persona que en verdad ame, mi novio, mi esposo, y ahora futuro padre.

**-La espera valió la pena-**

**-¿Qué dices, Aome?-**

**-¿Te acuerdas de esa frase? Fue la que dijiste cuando nos hicimos novios-**

**-Aún te acuerdas de ella-**

**-Sí, para mi es especial-**

Inuyasha me sonrió de forma pícara y dijo:

-**Pues te lo repito: la espera valió la pena-**

Me abrazó por la espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla

_En este momento en lo único en que puedo pensar es en ese día, cuando por fin lo pude conquistar_

**~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~~ ES EL FINAL~~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN~FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Creo que quedó bien el capítulo, se que fue muy inesperado y que nadie se esperaba que este fuera el final, pero espero que les haya gustado, al final no pude llegar a mi meta de los 100 reviews, pero quiero darle las gracias a todos lo que me han apoyado y han leído mis locuras , al comienzo, lo confieso, no estaba segura de si continuarlo o no, es más, hasta planeaba borrarlo, pero gracias a mi prima y a** Umee-chan,** lo continué, y hoy gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, he llegado al final de este fic:" **¿Lo podré conquistar?"** y a pesar de no haber logrado los 100 reviews, agradezco y aprecio cada review que me han enviado, ya que todos ellos me ayudaron a continuar este fic que hoy llega a su fin, de verdad que pasaron muchas cosas y demoré subiendo los capis pero a todos les doy mis más sincero:" gracias" y responderé los reviews:

**Lily2011:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad no soy muy experta en el tema de ser una autora, pero hay unas cosas que te puedo recomendar, cuando tengas una idea de lo que se va a tratar tu historia, escribe todo lo que quieras, no te reprimas, también haz lo que te dicté tu corazón, ya que es tu historia y nadie puede decirte como hacerla, pero eso si, siempre ten en claro la línea que estas siguiendo; o sea, no te salgas del tema o del objetivo del fic, ya que si te sales de él, no tendrá sentido, luego puedes ir subiendo tus capítulos si quieres en fanfiction, solo te tienes que crear una cuenta o también puedes ir a otras páginas web ^^ espero te haya servido lo que te dije.

**Mizune:** Yo que Sango, me vuelvo loca con ese par, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

**SunakoChan:** Hola, xD sip, Sango en el capi anterior estuvo muy bipolar, pero creo que ese par por fin pudo tener lo que quisieron, la fogata hubiera sido interesante xD gracias por tus reviews.

**Dex: **Sip, si me sirvió la idea, gracias, ^^ gracias por leer mis capítulos, tenía que dejar en suspenso para que se sorprendieran con este capítulo.

En verdad, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero verlos pronto en algún otro fic que haga, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirme, así que hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
